Pastures New
by lebxeb
Summary: Bones moves on with her life, who will she leave behind, if anyone. Little easy fluff for the hiatus. Melted chocolate and strawberry's a good choice for this one. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:**No infringement intended. All characters belong to Fox.

**Summary**: Bones moves on with her life. Who will she leave behind? If anyone... Little easy fluff for the hiatus. Melted chocolate and strawberry's a good choice for this one. Enjoy...

**Rating:**M+/NC17.

**Thanks:** To Kam, my awesome beta. Thanks always.

**Pastures New.**

Summer in the Capital could be oppressively hot and this late July day was no exception. The brilliant sun was parching the lawns around the fountain at the front of the Jeffersonian. Where Dr. Brennan was having her lunch break. She rarely sat out here but having spent most of the week underground in a dusty dark pit, to sit in the sun was like a shot of cocaine to the blood stream. An illicit narcotic, she just had to have for a while. The sun the supplier, its heat, the drug and the effect of it, surged glee and contentedness throughout her whole being. The elusive grin she mostly wore, was now a full blown smile. All seemed right with the world, nothing wrong with it at all. How could there be on such a beautiful day?

The visiting swifts were screeching high over her head, elegantly catching their lunch too. The sky translucent, a sapphire expanse, reflected in her eyes, deepening their already cobalt shimmer.

Bones took a deep, deep breath, closed her eyes, tilted her head up towards the sun, then let it go. Slowly, measured and through puckered lips. 'Ummmm,' she mumbled before she reopened her eyes. The sun on her skin felt like a lover's caress, urging her to remove more clothing, so the touch could become more intimate. She took off her jacket, putting it over the back of the bench. The tight t shirt beneath exposed her bare arms to the penetration of its UV. For once she shunned her rational concerns for the possibility of contracting skin cancer without using a block. Throwing reasoned logic to the wind, and risked it.

Feeling more comfortable and cooler, she returned to her sandwich. The bread was already drying beneath the sun, and its filler, unappealing. She wasn't that hungry anyway, she was too excited to eat. It wasn't just because of the beautiful day she was sharing with the rest of DC. It had everything to do with what she was going to be doing for the next few weeks. She looked at her Rolex, counting hours until she finished work tonight.

'Four,' she muttered, closing her eyes again to the sun, smiling wide.

'Four what?' Her partner clattered in beside her on the bench, grabbing her wilting sandwich, and took a bite uninvited or offered. Disturbing her down time, making her jump, she nudging him further away from her. It was so hot and she wanted the space to enjoy it. He sent a cheeky grin her way, shifted slightly, giving her the room, munching his way through the rest of the quarter.

'Booth?' she moaned a little for the interruption, but he ignored her chastising. Booth knew she wasn't unhappy about his noisy intrusion.

'Four what?' he asked again, handing back the crusts. She wrinkled her brow, and took the crusts absently, putting the other half in his hand with a resigned slap. Booth chuckled, and began to eat that too.

'Four hours till I get to be free. The weather is set fine and I'm outta here.' She grinned hard and wide at the sky, relaxing back into the bench, propping up her torso with her elbows on the bench back. Booth frowned and swallowed.

'You've been so cagey recently, Bones. taking calls suspiciously and doing stuff secretly, which I know has nothing to do with work. I've been wondering what you are up to. I haven't asked cos I thought you'd tell me. But you haven't, so I'm asking now.'

'Go on then, ask me.' Bones crossed her legs, and turned to him a little, amused by his intrigue. She was going to tell him today anyway. She was surprised it had taken him so long to ask what was afoot. Bones picked up her can of iced lemon tea and took a sip. She replaced the can on the relatively cooler grass, rather then on the stone flags that the bench was seated on.

'Are you off to some hell hole, to dig up stuff?' he asked casually, although he was dreading being Dr free for three weeks. He loathed it when she wasn't close by.

Bones shook her head, grinning at him. He could see by her eyes, she was very excited by whatever she had planned. 'Nope, I'm staying local. Not a bone in sight for three weeks and I _can't _wait.'

'Ok, you got me, spill.' Booth grinned back hard too, infected by her obvious excitement.

'I've made a purchase, a _large _purchase,' she said cryptically, secretively. Booth pouted, looking to the fountain, thinking, then smiled, looking back at her radiating her own UV with that awesome smile of hers.

'Oh. Wow 40inch plasma?' he droned, flaring his eyes. Bones laughed out loud, shaking her head.

'No, Booth. Think _bigger_.' Leaning into him a little. She could feel the skin of his naked forearm on hers and enjoyed the buzz it gave her.

'Oh. Man, _50 _inch? No wait, a _boat_...' even more excitedly. Again she laughed hard.

'Yes, you got me, _two boats _actually.' It was Booth's turn to laugh at her witticism. She was getting quite good now and he was fairly sure that was due to his influence. Bones continued, 'I've timed it well I think, while you're away with Parker for a couple of weeks... I shall be moving to pastures new.' Booth snapped his head up stunned, his heart missed several scary beats.

'What? You've got a new job?' he vocalised his deepest fears without thinking. Bones brow furrowed now, confused.

'What? No, no, Booth. Do you honestly think I would walk away from us? You're part of my family, Booth. I'd consult or at least discuss my plans with you, if that came up. No, of course not.' Booth grinned feeling the fool, very embarrassed but delighted by the warm palm she placed on his forearm to calm him. She continued with humility, knowing the financial issues between them could be a sticky subject. 'A property. I've brought a house.' She shone like the star above their heads.

'Oooh. Woooow a _house_... Where?' He sat back, crossing his ankles, and looked off to the fountain with a mixture of conflicting emotions and thoughts he hid badly. One being relief that she wasn't moving too far. Sadness, as he had always wanted to set up a home. And shame, knowing he was not as happy as he should be for her delight and excitement. She would be further away than before and he would probably see less of her, because the house would keep her busy. Finally and worst of all, she thought him as a part of her family. That should be some consolation but to him, it also implied she thought of him as brother. That notion began to crush his already fragile heart.

'Not far, twenty minutes away. My accountant has been badgering me to spread my assets and consider putting some of my liquidity to use. I've done a few things but this is by far the most scary.' She paused, then leant into him, saying nervously, 'A house, Booth? It sounds so grown up, don't you think?' Bones smiled hard and wide at him but could see he wasn't as pleased for her, as she thought he might be. Her heart beat painfully under her sternum, and she lost a little of her glow.

'Yeah, yeah. So when do you move in?' he said trying to sound interested but failed miserably. He sat up now, folding his arms over his stomach. Bones was right to think it an interesting piece of body language. Booth did feel defensive and envious, even worse, bitter.

'Oh. Should be by the end of the week but probably the second...' She paused, leaning slightly to look into his face again. Then said softly, 'I'd very much like for you to come and see it, when you get back. Will you?' she said hopeful he would.

Booth didn't look in her eyes as he wanted to shout at her. He wanted to tell her that it was upsetting their status quo, and he hated this particular change. And what, he mused, would she need a house for? All those rooms to rattle around in.

'Sure. Yeah,' he rumbled half heartily. He stood suddenly, biting back his ridiculous illogical rant. 'I better get going, I've got some packing to do. Anyway have a good time, Bones. I hope all goes well with the move and all,' short, sharp and way too easily unaffected.

'Oh... Ok, thanks.' Bones twitched in her seat, loathing his dismissive attitude, deeply hurt by it. 'You have fun with Parker,' she called after him, feeling her heart sinking. He obviously was embarrassed by her extravagance, which pained her. She thought they were past that. She was obviously very wrong.

'I will, bye,' he called back flatly over his shoulder. As he walked away, he wanted to drop to his knees, crawl back and beg her forgiveness for his selfishness. He was being a first class jerk. He almost fell over his feet, stumbling as he strode away. Knowing he wouldn't see her for a couple of weeks and would have this nasty moment hang between them. And to top it all, she would be out of his sight, which was always a painful separation, for him at least.

Bones watched him disappear from view, and hung her head. The sun didn't seem so invigorating, or the sky so blue anymore, even the swifts had flown off to a new piece of sky.

'Hey sweetie, you ok?' Ange appeared moments later, standing in front of her, casting her shadow over her face. Which was already there in Bones eyes. Ange held her just purchased lunch in one hand, and a concerned frown on her face.

Bones said forlornly, 'I told Booth I was moving to the house. He's not happy for me, Ange. I think this money issue has hurt his pride.'

'I don't doubt it. He doesn't like change either, not many people do when they are comfortable the way things are. He's kinda sensitive about money, or in his case, the lack of it, isn't he?' Bones nodded, looking at the ground, the cement shimmering now in the broiling afternoon sun. 'Hey, listen, he'll come around. Give him a few days, then ring or text him. It'll be fine.' Ange tried to ease her with a little hug. Bones took a deep cleansing breath, her eyes clouding slightly.

'I better get back and finish up.' Bones got up, walking back in the direction of the lab. She swallowed hard, fighting back her emotions. Ange waited till she was out of range, then picked her phone out of her bag, totally pissed off seeing her friend so rarely upset.

'Agent Booth?' he answered.

'Booth, Ange.'

'Oh. Hi, Ange what...' She cut him off instantly, pissed at him for upsetting her usually un-moveable friend.

'You're such a jerk, do you know that? A primo ego bloated macho chauvinist. It's not her fault she's loaded. It's a _symptom _and _consequence _of her genius. Why can't you just be happy for her? You _Shmuck_!' Ange snapped the phone shut with a huff, and stomped back to the lab.

Booth stood with his mouth agape and crumbled inside and out.

* * *

Bones decided to let things well alone and not call or text her partner. She didn't want to hurt his pride anymore than she had already done. She didn't get a call from him either. Although she kept her phone in her pocket all day and by her bed every night, just in case he called. She filled her days with dealing with the contractors, deliveries of furniture and painting walls in the heat wave that was wilting her and the rest of DC.

After two weeks she was practically settled, the beds made, rooms dressed and the contractors had all whittled away their tasks almost completed. She had stocked her fridge and freezers, got used to the intercom/alarm system and had familiarised herself with her new abode. Had even been for drinks with her nearest neighbours, who seemed a lovely couple. Jackson and Philipa, who liked to be called, Pip. Three children, all now flown the coup.

That was last night, now it was the next day. The day she knew Booth would be back to DC after his break with Parker. Her stomach felt unsettled and uncomfortable the longer the morning preceeded. She tried to take her mind off her anxiousness, by beginning to dig over her vegetable patch around the back of the kitchen.

She realised too late it was a bad idea, as the sun was twice a strong as it had been of late, and digging in 40 degrees was exhausting. Not too mention, she had probably lost several pounds in sweat since she started two hours previously.

Little did she know her partner was at her wrought iron black and gold gates, and was tapping in her PIN number to get them to open. They swung slowly wide to allow him entry. He made note to tell her to change her code, but let himself have a smug smile because he knew the entrance code without being told it.

'Holy shit...' he muttered, as he rolled his SUV up the sweeping gravel drive, past the walled lawns and flower beds. Wishing he was a shrub right now, as the sprinklers were on to obviously bed in the new arrivals.

The triple garaged doors to the right of the property were open. Her new-ish Toyota was in there, next to her convertible silver Mercedes, which was now repaired. But what caught his eye was the ride-on lawn mower. He almost salivated, thinking that would be great fun to have a go on.

He nearly drove too far because he was staring at the mower, but ground to a halt quickly. Pulling up at the three white marble steps that lead to her double front doors. Beside them were two equally smart pillars. The doors were inset with oval bevelled glass, giving a sneak peek inside to the visitor.

The house looked old but obviously well kept. There was an ivy creeper of many decades, sprawling over the front aspect and interlaced with blooming fragrant honeysuckle. He just knew in the autumn that emerald the ivy would turn russet red and colour any dreary day perfectly. The property was two storeys with a tall wide chimney in the middle of the roof and large windows to let as much natural light in. Booth adored it already. He thought it elegant and very smart, just like her.

He turned off the engine and got out, not bothering to set the alarm. They were secluded and safe enough behind the now closed, locked gates.

He walked up the steps, and tapped the glass with his knuckles, calling out, 'Bones?'!' He got no answer, so he tried the door handle. It was open so he walked in.

'Oh... My... God... ' Then, 'Bones!?' half stunned and needing to see her, he called out. The wide hall floor was of oak parquet, in a spiralling pattern. Surpassed only by the staircase, carpeted with royal blue plain thick carpet, in the tread section. It rose from three scalloped steps at the base up to a galleried landing, which went off in two directions. Left and right, obviously to the bedrooms. However the most breathtaking thing was the ceiling, or rather the lack of one. It was replaced by a dome, mirroring the swirling parquet below, with its bevelled clear glass. It was throwing brilliant blue light throughout the hall. There were elegant fixtures on the wall and paintings and pictures of her travels. Booth thought it all spectacular. The large windows were dressed with cascading textiles pooling onto the wooden floors, giving the property a homely, welcoming feel.

Booth grinned entranced, looking around slowly. Then he closed the door, forgetting about Bones for a moment. He strolled around, opening doors, being nosey and intrigued, finally excited for her. He understood now why she was a little nervous. This was a massive alteration to her living circumstances. A true reflection on her considerable wealth. However, it didn't seem out of character for her; it suited her persona perfectly, he thought. It just oozed class from every brick.

Firstly to his right, was a fairly large closet for boots, shoes and coats. He mused she had obviously already moved in proper, as there were plenty in there. To his left were two doors, and he walked to the first, furthest away.

'Ha! Shit that's just...' He was talking to himself, absolutely transfixed by the dining room. His eyes flicked from one gorgeous object to the next. He recognised some of her nick knacks from the loft apartment, but not others.

This room was coloured burgundy and cream. The ceiling was draped with pleated textiles from a central point light, spanning out to the walls. And the most unusual table he had ever seen in his life. He walked over the walnut floor to the French polished circular table, which seated six. He just had to touch the grain, it looked stunning. He bent his knees, and looked underneath. 'Wow, ingenious.' He saw the simple mechanism to expand the table, to seat twelve at least. The sections would slip out and meet up with the centre section. 'Class,' he muttered, again utterly impressed. She had placed a large vase of flowers on its middle. He read the card.

_'We hope this is a happy home for you, Tempe. Love always Ange and Jack.' _

The huge bouquet, perfumed the room beautifully, sweetly. Booth replaced the card carefully, looking out the large patio doors to his right, to the rear of the property. There was a wide deck, overlooking a paddock. He shook his head, still trying to take it all in. Next he went through to the lounge.

'Oh. Yeeees. Comfy.' He admired it immensely. He saw three deep large couches in an open square, facing a massive open fire place. A huge mirror over the thick knurled oak mantle. Two extensive book cases, rugs and again her usual family photos, objects, more flowers and some beautiful pieces of furniture, that were obviously new. 'Still no TV.' He smiled to himself, noting the absence of one. To his left, were large double doors to a stone patio this time. Alcoves either side of the doors, with two deep cosy armchairs, looking out to the front lawns.

He walked on, out of the lounge into a corridor, and opened the first door he came to. This was obviously her study, purpose built for her needs. He loved it instantly. He could just see her sitting at the desk, tapping away.

Her huge Mac computer sat on a plush lemon leather inlaid ash desk, with matching chair. Shelves, a couch and phone. The desk strewn with post, papers and pens, already signalling it was in use. This room was made for a woman, definitely all her he mused. Soft, subtle, functional. She had floor to ceiling double doors again to the garden, and a reclining chair and low table outside. A side door led to a cosy shower room and toilet.

The next door along the corridor opened to a closet with a vacuum and cleaning bits and bobs. He closed that moving on to end of the narrow corridor, where he found tucked away, a spiralling metal stair case. Intrigued, he climbed up it till he reached a door. The key was in the lock, so he opened it, to find himself on the roof.

'Oh. Man, what you got up here, Bones?' he asked not expecting a reply. There was a white dome possibly six foot by six by six. He knew instantly it was an observatory. 'So cooool,' he cooed excitedly, opening the door to see her telescope and reclining chair for her nocturnal observations. He closed it, and had a look around the grounds below. Behind the building was the paddock and he could see that a pond was being dredged and some work still to be done on that. There was a small new-ish looking folly cum arbour overlooking it, but back towards the house. To his far left, a small but well established wood; not overly large but just enough for a bird sanctuary and a hideaway for squirrels.

'Must have set you back a fair bit, Bones,' he said again to the ether. Then he locked the door and headed back down, still surprised he hadn't found her. He thought she must be upstairs, so he made his way back to the hall.

Booth walked up, stroking the polished oak banister as he went. Admiring the dome again as he ascended. Shaking his head in disbelief. It was truly gorgeous, he mused. He decided to turn right into the corridor.

The first door on the left had '_Blue Room' _on it. He opened the door to find a double bed, dressed in fine blue and white linens and a graceful mahogany frame. Huge pillows, free standing mirror, a dresser and wardrobes. Plush carpet and two simple night stands, phone and an en suite. Booth excitedly opened the door. The bath was shaped so the shower standing area was curved and wider. The curved glass frosted shower screen, in a subtlest blue hue. All the accessories were blue too, towels, mat, everything. Chrome fittings and double sinks. 'Wow.'

He moved on to the next room off the corridor. On his right it said simply '_Wet Room' _on the door. That ignited his curiosity and a sense of excitement flooded him. It was black, white and chrome, from floor to ceiling in here. A huge corner bath with jets and a free standing, walk in power shower, with too many jets to count. He started to chuckle when he saw a phone and a flat screen TV on the wall. Shaking his head, absolutely blown away by that. This, he mused was a _man's _bathroom. You could lay in there, watch the game, with a cold one and never leave. It was fast becoming his favourite room so far. There was even an ash tray with a box of matches in it and the remote. 'Unbelievable, Bones...' Shaking his head again, his grin solidified on his features.

He gave it another adoring look before he moved on. The next door on his left said, _'Green Room'_. This was a single, very similar to the blue room but with just a shower en suite but with the gorgeous frosted shower screen again. Everything in several shades of green and white.

The next, was two singles with en suite full bathroom. This time in purples. The rooms may have been all laid out fairly similarly but each had their own character, reflecting a different continent he thought. They all had different artwork and photos from her travels to each. Each one fitted with the best of everything for her guests' comfort and relaxation. Matching Robes and slippers, in the colour of the room too. 'Absolutely awesome.'

Booth walked back along the hall, to the other side of the house now. This side was divided by two large doors. He took a breath knowing this was her side. His anticipation grew as he pushed the doors wide with both hands. To the right was a door with a key in the lock. Curiously, all the other doors had locks and keys but were on the inside, this one wasn't. He opened it, and his breath caught.

'Ooooh. Bones,' he sighed, eyes misting slightly. It was obviously meant as a nursery. It wasn't made up but he could tell by the subtle wall colours and motifs, that is was meant for a baby or small child. Boxes lay over the floor, unopened furniture packs ready for assembly, almost sadly in comparison to all the other rooms, that were full, vibrant and ready for use. The nursery was bright, cool and perfect. He closed the door gently, and locked it back up. With his hand on the key, he wished, for her, one day, that room would be in use.

Booth continued across the hall. The next door was another single bedroom. This one looked like it had been lived in already, surprising him. The bed was made up with sporty motif bed linens, it was bright, loud and had a desk with a laptop on it. Ice hockey sticks cross on the wall. An ipod dock and well thumbed books, like Harry Potter, and Huckleberry Finn on the shelves, next to a pig skin. It also sported a small shower room and toilet too. Booth picked up the ovoid and gave it a squeeze, looking around the room. Booth loved it. He replaced the ball carefully, then left. He walked towards the next set of double doors, where he took another deep breath this time, feeling very voyeur-ish. This had to be her personal chamber, the ivory porcelain plaque read simply, _'Master Suite,'_ in italic gold leaf.

Booth turned the knobs and opened the doors and pushed through. 'Oooh. Bones...' It was bright, windows to the left and right, facing east and west. The space huge and absolutely magnificent. There was nothing simple about this set of rooms.

Directly in front of him was a wall with an inset faux coal fire and mantle above with a large oblong mirror over it. A Persian silk rug below and an armchair to the left of the fire. There were two doors either side of the chimney breast. He walked over the plush deep cream carpet, realised his error, and took his shoes off before going any further. Something caught his eye as he bent down, to his left on the north wall. Something so beautiful it captured his eyes and wouldn't let go. He healed off his shoes, and stepped towards the bed, not realising his mouth hung open aghast.

A French polished walnut head board framed the huge bed at either end. It had subtle tiny carved lotus flowers at four ends on the corners. Its symbolism didn't pass Booth by. The lotus, he knew traditionally was frequently used as a fertility symbol. In Hindu faith, Brahma sat on a lotus bloom dreaming the universe into being. Booth thought it a lovely sentiment for a bed such as this.

The bed was adorned with the finest quality linens he had ever seen or touched in his life. They felt so soft and cool at the tips of his fingers, like thick silky petals on a rose. The colour scheme a subtle, evocative mixture of coffee, dark chocolate and creams, with a splash of burnt orange. Matching cushions and immaculately, lovingly, made up. It was extra wide, extra long, and absurdly, innocently decadent. Almost too good to sleep on he mused, almost.

Either side of the bed were two matching bedside night stands with lamps and a phone on one side, a remote control on the other. Booth thought that bizarre, as there was obviously no TV that he could see.

He walked over to the first unopened door. It was a dressing room and was fairly full with her clothes with draws, shoes racks etc.. He did feel like a voyeur now, and closed it quickly. Then he looked at the next room. This was _the _bathroom.

It was sublime. A beautiful footed, scalloped porcelain bath on a dais, with a clever alcove at hand height for a drink or candles, which were everywhere, dotted around the room. A double shower with a huge circular sprinkler above, in chrome. The frosted cut glass shower door was designed like rippling waves. All pristine white, except for the walls in a delicate cream, the one behind the bath in solid milk chocolate though. A huge picture window overlooking the paddock and large, bulrush edged pond.

'Awesome, Bones, _fuck _you've got taste, woman,' he gushed. It smelt like her too, her skin, her hair. He had worked side by side with this woman for years so he knew that aroma well. There were double sinks, full horizontal wall-length mirrors above them, and Chanel products on the counter. A low chair, toilet and unusually, a bidet, something rare in the States but very common in Europe. Piles of pristine white and coffee towels, robes hung on the back of the door too. He mused she must have imported the suite or gone to a specialist. This was not run of the mill fixtures and fittings.

He stepped out backwards, and closed the door, then finally looked out the windows to his right. Again this time to a balcony with a table and chairs, looking over the paddock again. It faced west and the sunset. A beautiful spot to sit and watch the day turn into night he thought.

Booth picked up his shoes, taking another gob smacked adoring glance at the bed, and walked out, closing the doors respectfully. He walked back down stairs, and headed through the one door he hadn't been through yet, knowing it was to the kitchen. Which was another beautiful space. This was modern and had clean lines. Silver appliances and a huge island in the middle, housing the extensive stove, burners and a griddle. Above a pot and pan spinner. A massive fridge dispensing ice and water. There were several doors off this kitchen but Booth decided it was time he went outside again to try and find her. He opened the back door, and walked around the property towards the paddock.

Bones was forking over soil with her back to him. He stilled when he saw her, noting his heart pounding and remembered how he had left her at the Jeffersonian all too cruelly.

She looked fantastic to him, a comforting mirage. She was glistening with perspiration, her butt cheeks peeking seductively out of her cut off jean shorts and wearing a white ragged t shirt. Covered in paint splatter and skimpy, it left very little to the imagination. She didn't ware a bra either he noticed. Her hair racked up in a rough cluster of sweaty locks, behind her, which was not surprising as it was sweltering.

She stood up, and groaned a little, rubbing the small of her back. Booth felt his loins jump and pushed him to make his presence known finally.

'You really need to change your PIN, Bones?' She spun, leaping in shock, absolutely freaked out.

'Arrh!' Booth grinned wider, walking up to her, and embraced her firmly without hesitation. She embraced him back just as fiercely, chuckling, wiggling in his arms with true excitement at seeing him. Booth got slightly damp from her perspiration, and nearly had a coronary.

'Ha! Booth, Oh! Booth I'm _so _pleased you came!' Leaning back to take in his face fully, her eyes dancing merrily with his. She refused to let him go just yet. 'Oh. Sorry, I've made you damp.' She wiped his t shirt absently, her face smeared with dirt from her hands.

'You got dirt all over, Bones,' he explained, wiping her cheek off gently. Bones just kept smiling hard.

'Ha. Yeah well, I've been hard at work.'

'I can see that...' He wanted to kiss her as always but stamped on his need, going with, 'You look really happy, Bones,' he said softly, his eyes caught up in her adorably messy scanty attire, unkempt hair and her beautiful smile.

'I am, Booth. I'm truly delighted you've come,' she said sincerely, letting him go a little, but still standing close. He could smell the pungent sweet anthropologist invade all his senses again. He mused he had missed her so much. He dropped his eyes, and rolled his head slightly.

'Please forgive me, Bones I was such a...' She cut him off, touching his lips to silence him. She shook her head, smiling hard, rubbing his arm softly.

'Not necessary. Not needed between us, Partner.' Booth understood, she'd moved on. He nodded shyly, then looked deep into her features, humbled by her forgiving attitude. 'So, how long have you been here?' She was almost gigging with glee to see him.

Booth got slightly distracted by her nipples perking her dirty t shirt. Trying to keep his eyes off them but then they were drawn to her shapely legs, so he gave up and looked back to her eyes. There at least he was fairly safe, he thought. 'Ages! I've been into _every _room,' he grinned smugly. 'It's _beautiful_, Bones. Absolutely _fantastic _and so you. Elegant, homey, huge and a dream come true for you.' Bones sighed softly, obviously relieved he liked it. He continued, 'I _love _it, I can't tell you how much. I'm soooo envious,' he oozed passionately, rubbing her upper arms gently.

'Thank you, Booth. That means a great deal to me. Now, where are my manners. Do you want a drink? I _need _a shower, I must look dreadful, a fright and I stink!' she rambled her questions, looking over herself with a wonky smile. Seeing how dishevelled she looked, compared to him.

Although she seemed appalled by her unkempt state and sweat ridden body, Booth had a notion he could drink her shower run off. He was convinced it would taste like the elixir of life. 'You smell, yes, but it's a intoxicating _stench_,' he said cheekily, deciding to go with humour rather than tell her his perverse thought.

Bones took no offence and laughed, 'Haa! Thanks...' Then, 'Come on, let's have a glass of wine. Oh! You _will _stay, Booth, please,' she pleaded, urging him to comply. Delighted by her plea, Booth nodded frantically.

'I'm not going anywhere. We need to dig over the veggie patch,' he said casually, nodding in its direction.

'Yes!' she agreed wholeheartedly, then added, 'And you have to build the BBQ before tonight.' Bones took his hand, and paced off, dragging him with her.

'What?' he asked confused, traipsing after her.

'Haa! Jesting, Booth. I've got a free standing one for now. Tomorrow though, you can build it _there_.' She pointed fast to an empty patch of ground. Booth's brows raised to his hairline. He was definitely up for that. 'I've got all the bricks and mortar. I was going to do it but now you're here, you can.' She flicked him a sweet glance, seeing him nodding excitedly. 'Oh! I'm having a house warming gathering tonight.' She walked into the kitchen, letting go his hand. 'Ange, Jack, my brother and the girls, Dad. Oh. I wish Parker was with you. Did you bring some clothes? Swimwear?' Bones was rambling and confusing him totally. She stood still for a split second, looking at him, hands on hips.

'Bones, you've lost me,' he said, stilling too. Bones seemed unperturbed by the dusty foot prints her boots made on the kitchen's flag floor. She opened a door he had not been into, and disappeared suddenly. 'Ooo. Where ya goin'?' he asked excited again, peering after her.

Bones said, 'Come down!' He did, trotting down the steps. 'Oh. Man a cellar too? That's just amazing. Ha! Actually, Bones, that's all I've said since I've been here,' he confessed generously. Bones spun from the wine rack she was looking at, and grinned wide, touched by his honesty. She loved to see him so excited for her.

'Yeah? That's sweet, Booth. Beer, wine, what? You decide,' she asked causally, grabbing one of the bottles off the rack, now having made her choice. It was a perfect cool temperature down here and he noticed her nipples calling to him again. He idly thought he could hang his leather jacket off them. Bones looked to where his eyes were aiming, then chuckled when she realised the situation. Booth looked up horrified at her catching him.

'Oh. Shit sorry,' he said mortified, not knowing where to put his face or eyes now.

Bones shook her head unperturbed, and said sensibly, 'You're a heterosexual _male _in his sexual prime_, _Booth. If you didn't sneak a peek I'd be concerned about your orientation. So... beer, wine?'

'Umm. Wine, yes wine thanks.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him back up the steps, brushing past him again. She almost laughed at him only just managing to answer but stifled it. Choosing to let that one go but couldn't resist the next comment.

'Stop ogling my gluteus too.' Bones was having a little fun with him.

'Oh. Bones, stop _teasing_, that's so unfair.' Booth dropped his eyes from her cute ass, as they ascended the steps back into the massive kitchen.

'I know. Pay back, Booth. Pay back,' she explained, rummaging in a drawer for her cork screw. She handed it to him along with the bottle, with a luscious smile. Booth nodded, smiled, understanding that was her way of getting him back for being so off with her two weeks ago. He opened the bottle, while she got two glasses out for them.

He watched her while she had her back to him. 'You got paint in your hair.'

'I've got paint _everywhere_, believe me! That's the utility room and pantry.' Bones wafted a palm towards the other doors nonchalantly. He nodded, pulling the cork. Bones turned on the sink tap and splashed water over her face, then washed her hands. She hummed as the cool water reduced her elevated temperature. Booth filled the two glasses, and handed one to her, as she dried her hands and pink face. She nodded a thank you, then they clinked glasses.

'God _bless _this house and _you_. I hope you spend many happy years here, Bones,' Booth said emphasised his words, meaning every syllable deeply.

Bones grinned wide. 'Wow, did you just risk _praying _in my home?' she teased with the narrowing of her eyes, and the slight head turn. Booth laughed.

'Yeah. Yeah I did.'

'Umm. I'll let it go this time,' sweetly, then toasted, 'To the future.' She raised her glass, they locked eyes and sipped. Then Bones swallowed the lot, obviously very thirsty and dehydrated. Booth watched on amused, as she downed it like a true lush. She smacked her lips, holding her glass out for him to refill, a cheeky smile on her face. Booth chuckled, as he did as silently instructed.

'Come on, come meet my pet.' Bones was off again, back out the kitchen door with a hop and an adolescent skip.

'You got a dog?!' Booth asked surprised, as he trotted out behind her.

'Not yet but I will, soon. No, this is different... Luuuu-ccccy!!' she yelled, then stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Booth started to laugh again, never seeing her do that before, he thought it sexy as hell.

Bones walked over to the three bar wooden gate, climbed up on the top run and sat on it, topping up his glass and hers, looking over to the stables. Booth joined her settling, as a creature's head peered around the stable door. 'Here she is... Come on, Lucy!' she shouted again. Bones flared her eyes at Booth, now sipping his wine. Bones on the other hand glugged the glass down, smacked her lips again, pouring yet more, saying affectionately, 'I've told Lucy all about you... Luccccy! Booth's here, come say hello...' She turned to look at Booth again, he looked so touched by her statement. Bones carried on not noticing, 'She been biting the butts of the gardeners. I gave them the weekend off. They were hoping to finish the pond but she doesn't like them on her patch, she's very territorial,' she said sensibly. Lucy came over slowly, warily.

Booth peered at the animal, his brow wrinkling, 'What is it?' he asked knowing full well but was making a joke. 'That's a funny looking horse. Camel maybe?'

'Haa! Llama, Booth.' Bones corrected looking at him, then realised he was teasing her, she nudged him playfully. Booth grabbed himself to the gate, nearly falling off.

'A llama? Llama... riiight yes of course. Strange choice of pet, Bones?' he asked sceptically of the approaching creature.

'They don't need as much attention as horses. You don't have to ride them regularly, if at all. She has plenty of grazing, keeps the grass down and the dung is excellent for my vegetable patch. She's very friendly, see?' Bones handed her glass to him, as Lucy came close and Bones patted her. Then hugged Lucy around her neck. 'See? She's so soft, look at her lashes, _sooo _pretty,' Bones cooed sweetly, obviously enamoured by her new pet's arrival. Booth loved her like this, seeing her charmed by the creature. Then Lucy stepped over to Booth. He looked a little worried.

'Will she bite me?'

'Yes,' Bones said assured then, 'No, pet her, don't show any fear or she'll go for the jugular.' Booth gave her a playful sneer, she giggled. Booth petted her too, Lucy seemed to enjoy his attention.

'This is my Booth, Lucy, isn't he nice?' Bones was hugging her again. Then she kissed Lucy solidly. Booth wished it was his neck she would kiss like that. Lucy sniffed the wine and snorted, and trotted away towards the unfinished lake. Bones patted her haunches as she went off, smiling wide. Bones jumped back on the bar next to him, and watched her graze for a while.

After a few contented moments Bones looked to Booth asking, 'So did you bring an overnight bag?' just clarifying.

'Umm. Actually I did...' he said a little shyly. 'I, I thought you might need a hand with the plumbing or something, I've bought my tool kit and dummy manual.'

Bones held the sweet cool liquid in her mouth, and nodded slowly, staring at him thoughtfully. Booth could see her eyes were smiling at him. She swallowed, then said softly, 'I've _really _missed you.' Those words and implication silenced him and threw his heart out onto his sleeve. There it sat precariously, unprotected, raw and bloodless. As they stared at each other, unwilling or unable to look away.

Finally Booth said, 'That makes two of us then.' Bones grinned wider, nodding.

'So, I can't show you around then, you've already been very inquisitive.' She drunk down another glass, taking the bottle from his hand, and poured some more. Booth downed his too. He needed the shot to keep his heart going.

'Yes very. That wet room, Bones is _just_...' he said wistfully.

'I _knew _you'd love that. You can Christen, baptise it later if you want?' Bones told him casually.

'Oh. That would be.. Really? You're serious?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes very. And the pool.' Booth snapped his head around to look into her sipping her wine, feeling it hitting all the right spots on an empty stomach.

'Pool? What pool?' Bones' eyes lit up, finally something he hadn't seen she could show him.

'Come on, follow me.' She twirled on top of the wooden bar, then jumped down easily, Booth followed quickly.

'You got a pool too?' Trotting behind again.

'Of course! Now you and Parker can't use the one at my old apartment, you have to swim somewhere right? Come on.' Booth's jaw dropped at her casual statement, he almost teared up at how deep that sentiment went inside him.

'Bones, What? Really? Wait up, I...' Bones stopped, glass in one hand, took his hand in the other, tilting her head to the side. 'Did you think I'd forget about my promise to him. I'd never betray his trust in me, Booth. _Never_.'

Booth felt the words sink in and fire up his heart rate. He grabbed her to him close, fighting back tears. Bones smiled over his shoulder, rubbing his back. 'Come on, you're gonna love this,' she said warmly, just as moved by his reaction. She held his hand, and walked past the veranda outside the dining room. 'It that a hot tub?' Booth asked, stunned again.

Bones went up the steps, and lifted the lid to show him. It was big enough for six, and hexagonal. A deep Mediterranean blue/green fibreglass but the surround in the same wood as the deck. 'Yep. You like?' She lifted the lid to show him. He rolled his head, squeezing her hand.

'I love, Bones. I'm never gonna wanna go home, once I get in that!' Bones put the lid down. She chuckled, then pulled him onwards to the wide expanse of lawns at the front of the house.

'Where is it?' Booth couldn't see a pool anywhere, it just looked like grass. She let go his hand, a walked off a little ways.

'Hang on, I just need to..' She leant down, and lifted a cover, then pulled a lever. There was a whirring and the synthetic grass cover began to roll back off the pool, dropping underground at the far end of the pool.

'Holy Mary, that's just incredible, I never saw it.' The pool started to appear. Bones drank some more wine, nodding, watching his reaction almost secretively.

'It rolls into a pit below ground. Where the filters are and is self filling, draining and tests the quality of the water everyday. Almost totally self sufficient. You can even walk on the cover, it's so safe.'

'Wow, I'm speechless, Bones.'

'So, I thought whenever you and Parker want to come and partake, you can...' Booth again looked into her, she curved her lips into a delicate modest smile, then added, 'It looks very inviting, don't you think?'

'Yeah, this weather...' he trailed off, as Bones bent down and untied her work boot laces, kicking them off. 'Is really...' Bones walked down the steps straight into the water, arms out, fingers tickling the surface seductively as she went. 'Hot...' he finally said stunned. She then ducked down submerging and swam up slowly, gracefully to the other end.

Booth had never seen anything so sexy in his life, especially from his partner. She turned at the bottom, laid her arms out over the edge and looked back to him, gently kicking her feet under the water. Her ample breasts and hardened pink nipples clearly visible through her now transparent t shirt. Booth swallowed hard, virtually swooning, blinking disbelievingly. Fighting the urge to gasp at her overtly sexual overture towards him.

'That feels _sooo _good. I was over heating,' she said serenely, her eyes fixed on his, as if she had no idea what she had just done to his libido. 'Come in, it's really refreshing, Booth,' cool as a cucumber, flicking her hair behind her, retying her hair band around her hair.

Booth didn't think twice, spurred on by her invitation. He pulled off his t shirt, then unbuttoned his jeans fly, kicking off his trainers. Then walked into the water too, just in his tight fitting, thigh hugging, white cotton boxers. Bones watched him undress with womanly appreciation of his edible masculine form. Having seen him naked before, this was nothing new but the whole situation was so much more exotic. She could see his member hung heavy to the inside of his right thigh. Certain it was thickening under the cotton and she noted his recent tan was defining his muscles very acceptably.

_...Whoo boy..._

Booth swam up slowly underwater towards her. It was Bones' turn to stifle her groan of approval, watching his back flex and long muscular legs ripple. He made steady progress underwater, then neared, to surface at her face. His face dripping and beaming at her.

'You've got a lovely stroke,' she said quietly, in the same position, eying him seductively. Booth grinned, wanting to say something suggestive and smutty but was scared to overstep any boundaries. So went with his devastatingly charming smile instead. Then her words came back to him with a vengeance, like a punch to his solar plexus. _'You're family'_. She thought of him as family and this obvious sexual display of hers, was just an aberration. A cruel trick of his mind and the effect of the bottle of wine they had consumed hastily, he was certain.

'Thank you... Wow, Bones. This place, this home is _stunning_.' Recovering his thoughts, he slipped to her side, then pulled himself out, to sit on the edge. Not wanting to torment himself with the vision on her breasts floating under the clinging material. Bones turned and swam on her back but not too far away, while he looked over the house, and she looked him over. Her breasts still teasing his eyes to look.

'I loved your loft, Bones but this is waaay more. Your master suite too. Oh. Bones, it's _beautiful_.' He slipped back into the water gently, to swim with her by her side. He realised that he too looked naked now, as his makeshift trunks were as opaque as her t shirt.

'Ange helped me design each room. She has a remarkable eye for detail and I trust her judgment with colour and style. But saying that, that room was all me.'

'You have great taste, Bones,' he said generously.

'Thank you,' accepting his compliment humbly. Then she changed the subject, 'So, Partner, how's the _Little man_?' Bones turned around, and sat on one of the mosaic submerged steps. She squeezed out her hair, exposing the line of her elegant neck, closing her eyes to the blazing sun. Booth floated on his back grinning, watching her looking utterly gorgeous and having the rare treat to see her nubile body so openly. That vision he was busy locking away into his private safe, deep in his memory store.

'Oh! He's a piece of work, Bones. He such a little _monkey _now. So cheeky too.' Booth quivered his shoulders obviously oozing pride and love for his little man.

'A chip off the log then?' Bones teased softly.

'Ha! Block, chip off the old _block_, Bones,' he corrected. Then continued, 'We had a brilliant time. We camped and fished, walked for miles. We did a little hunting for rabbits. He's quite a good shot actually. We really connected. It was a great vacation but I gotta tell ya, Bones...'

What's that?' Bones reached over for her glass and the bottle, She dribbled out the remnants into her glass, and pouted at him. He swam closer, then sat next to her. Their elbows brushed and sent jolts of energy through them both. They snapped eyes to one another at the spark that arced between them. Booth looked to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Bones waited, still and patiently but he didn't move a millimetre, much to her dismay. She was practically throwing herself at him. Maybe, she thought, she had made a huge miscalculation.

'I wished, more than once, that you were there with us.' His admission touched her heart and made it tremble with the extra blood flow. 'You're the outdoor type, aren't you?' He smiled wide at her, watching as a heavenly wisp of a smile tweaked her lips.

'I'm flattered, Booth. And yes, I do like being outside.' She dropped her eyes to her empty bottle, she took a breath, then waggled the bottle at him. 'I'll get another. Could you do me a favour, Booth?'

'Sure.'

'In the garage there are a few chairs. We will need them out here for the girls. They love the pool, they've been over every day this week.'

'Ha! _I _love the pool!' He splashed out of the water, and followed her towards the garage. She glanced at him, pushing his fingers through his hair, and looked around the garden handsomely. 'I can't get over this, Bones, this is soo grown up, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it was scary signing the papers, I assure you...' She paused to point to the recliners and chairs, adding, 'Could you manage?'

'Leave it to me.' He trotted onwards, and began carrying two at a time, to place beside the pool. He made a few trips before she returned with towels, a plate of chilled fresh pineapple, apples and nectarines and another chilled bottle of wine. Booth was already back in the water, floating on his back, flat out, eyes closed, letting the sun bake his body.

Bones smiled, charmed by his comfort in her new home. It sent a thrill up her spine, and made her stomach settle a little. 'Fruity snack?' she asked, placing the plate on the small matching table beside two of the chairs.

'Oh! Cool. Cheers, Bones.' He swam to the edge, and hauled himself out effortlessly. Bones sat down on one of the chairs, offering him the plate.

'You're welcome. More wine?'

'You trying to get me drunk?'

'Possibly...' waggling her brows at him. He chuckled, and sat on the grass beside her, taking a piece of pineapple and munching through it heartily. 'You're not driving so, relax, enjoy yourself. It will get crazy later when the girls turn up. They run around scream and shout, throwing Russ and Max in the pool. They can be quiet a handful.'

'Ha. I bet. Parker would be a whirling dervish around here.'

'Booth.' She caught him off guard with her delicate nervous tone, concerned, he looked up to her.

'What?' They locked eyes.

'Go get him... Or get Rebecca to drop him off,' she asked seriously. Booth dropped his shoulders, looking at her puzzled.

'Why, Bones? Don't get me wrong, he'd love this but why do you want him here?'

'Be-cause...' She picked up a piece of pineapple and took a dainty bite. Her brow wrinkled, and said quietly, almost pleadingly, 'Then all my family will be here.' Booth's heart just leap from his glistening torso and bounced into the space between them again, missing his sleeve altogether, giving it to her willingly. He always knew he would die for this woman, and right now his heart was hers eternally.

He rolled onto his knees and moved to within an inch of her face, stopped still for a heartbeat, then kissed her chastely on her lips. He leant back a fraction, looking into her glassy surprised eyes. 'I'll call Rebecca now,' he said, deadly serious. He stood, walked away to his car immediately. Bones brought her hand up to her lips to feel the gossamer touch of his lips on hers again. She looked around her shoulder, watching him rummaging for his bag.

She poured herself another large glass of wine, and began to drink it. The buzz it gave her was nothing to the kiss she could still feel on her lips. Or the fibrillation of her ventricles. She was just letting them settle back to a reasonable non-life threatening arrhythmia, when he shouted over, 'Can he stay, Bones!?'

'Yes! Course! Yes!' She spun, nodding almost violently. Booth spoke back into the cell, putting his thumb up to her. She shone, and wiggled on the chair. Realising that Rebecca had agreed to her invitation, Bones grinned hard at the sun, closing her eyes to it. She was again pleasantly surprised when she felt a warm palm on her shoulder and felt his shadow cast over her face. She opened her eyes, to see him smiling affectionately over her. His head surrounded by the orb of the yellow sun, making him look like he wore a halo. Her breath caught, he looked so beautiful.

'He's on his way,' he said simply.

'Thank you, Booth.' Bones dropped her eyes again, a little ashamed at her need, but reached for his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He knelt down beside her, lifted his fingers to her far cheek and urged her to look at him. She turned willingly, although slowly.

'No, Bones... Thank _you_,' he said sincerely. Just then something caught his eye. He turned his head looking at the funny looking chicken-like grey and white birds, walking out of the small wood. Bones noticed his distraction and looked too, she smiled amused at his puzzled expression.

'Bones?' He stood up, and shook his head incredulously.

'Booth?' she added cheekily.

'What the _hell _are those?' He pointed to the peculiar shaped pecking birds, all six of them.

'They're guinea fowl.'

'Foul is right! They're bizarre looking... Do they taste good?' Bones dropped her jaw appalled at his implication. He looked back to her smiling cheekily. She stood up suddenly, and pushed him hard into the water but he grabbed her as he went. They both tumbled into the pool with a massive splash, and laughed hard as they surfaced.

They bobbed about, limbs entwined and holding each other. 'Ha! Guinea fowl? Why?' he asked chuckling. She flung her arms around his neck and grinned wide, Booth slide his arms around her waist gently, treading water, holding her up a little.

'They lay tasty eggs, they scatter the llama dung and peck the ground free of tics which can be harmful to the llama. They chuckle sweetly and they're very well behaved. They live in the wood and come out when it gets cooler. They're hardy. I don't really have to look after them much. They're perfect pets.' She looked over his shoulder at them getting nearer. Booth turned to look too, so they were cheek to cheek. Booth nodded slowly, then looked at her. They were holding, cuddling each other and both of them knew how wonderful it was and felt.

'They chuckle?' Booth asked softly, sceptically. Feeling he should say something to distract himself from her body around his, and the drops of water that held his reflection in them on her glowing face. Bones nodded, she could feel his warm breaths tickle her lips.

'Yes. _chuckle_. Listen,' she said seriously, caressing his back lightly, bearly. Booth looked back over, his brow furrowed deeply, as he strained to hear. Then he felt her giggle, he snapped his head back to hers. She was toying with him.

'Yoooou...' Booth growled. He tickled her waist; Bones squealed and gripped him tighter, wiggling in his arms. Bones gripped her legs around his hips and tried to stop him from tickling her. They wrestled for a while, laughing and enjoying this new closeness.

'Quits, quits.' Bones pleaded. Booth stopped, and held her very tight and flush against him, growling with delight. He could feel her hardened nipples on his chest, her long smooth legs wrapped around him and peered adoringly into her eyes.

'Jesus, Bones I...' He couldn't say, didn't think he should complete his sentence. Bones hugged him hard with legs and arms, looking over his shoulder.

'We have to name them.' She turned her head slightly, to lay her cheek on his shoulder gently, moved by his stilted, almost declaration.

'We?'

'Yes. We. But they have to have names that begin with L.'

'Ha! Why?'

'It's a _rule_,' she said seriously.

Booth oozed, 'Oh. Right, can't break the rules,' said loaded with gentle sarcasm.

'No, definitely not.' She released her clutch on him, then swam over to the far side of the pool, to watch them scratch around through the grass. She folded her arms under her chin on the pool side. Booth felt his arms become empty and his body much colder. He mimicked her position, looking at them too. They stayed silent and still, letting the rippling water caress them gently.

Bones turned her head, laying her cheek on her flat hands, looking into him. Booth rested his head in the same manner. 'This is my favourite medium., H2O,' Bones said almost at a whisper. Booth grinned a little wider, captured by her sparkling eyes.

'Leticia,' Booth said softly, coming up with a name for one of the strange birds. Bones nodded.

'Ok,' softly spoken. 'Which one?'

'I don't care. The one I can eat?'

Bones laughed, kicking him under the water playfully. He chuckled moving a little closer to her, on his hands. Bones sighed, and swallowed seeing his subtle action.

'We're close, aren't we, Booth?' said after a few moments.

'Yeah, Bones very close.' She nodded a couple of times, obviously in agreement.

'This won't change us, Booth. I won't let it... Ok? We're still the same, just in a different location.' Bones told him with certainty, convincingly. Moved by her statement, Booth lost his smile a little, feeling his eyes burn slightly, and involuntarily blinked several times. Amazed that she understood his concerns. Then her hand was around his head and she moved closer, resting her brow on his, he swallowed nervously. 'I'm still your Bones,' he nodded, closing his eyes, rolling his head gently against her brow in reply, not daring to use words. 'I'll _always _be your, Bones,' said even softer.

'Stop now, or I'll have to kiss you, to keep you quiet,' he said, taking a deep breath, looking back into her eyes now. Not sure if he saw tears in her eyes, or it was the pool water trickling down her cheeks from her hair. Bones grinned wide, and flared her bright eyes at him. He chuckled and leant back a little. 'Do you want me to?' he asked slightly amused still in brother mind set.

'Yes,' she said simply, honestly.

'That would be incest, Bones,' he said gently, looking off to the birds. Bones' snapped her head around to look horrifically confused.

'Incestuous? Why?' said incredulously.

'Well, you said I was family, like a brother to you,' he explained tenderly. Bones mouth hung open, stunned.

'But... I. _What_? You think I think of you as a _brother, _a sibling??' She snorted, leaping from the pool, shocking him as the waves splashed over his face via her rushed exit. She stood looking down at him affronted, hands on her hips. She cast a large dark shadow over him below.

'Well, yes. You said...' he leapt out too now, seeing her so agitated and out of sorts. His heart ascending to the clear blue above by her reaction.

'No, I _don't_!' She didn't get a chance to finish her reply as Booth covered her with his body, gripping her tight, rolled her over the apex, their eyes wide and staring. He stilled for a fraction of a second then pounced. Delving into her mouth with his warm tongue, swirling it around hers dexterously. He felt her grip him, then relax with a groan into his passionate, overwhelming kiss. After the initial shock, she ran her hand through his hair, pulling his head closer, reciprocating, just as desire filled.

Booth felt everything tingle, prickling sensations travelled delectably up his spine and down to his toes. Bones was feeling as light as air, having exactly the same experience.

_...yes, yes, oh yes... _Bones whimpered internally.

Booth broke the kiss suddenly, Bones whined in distress at the loss of some thing vital being taken away. She fluttered her eyes open to protest, to see him wild with happiness. He went in again just as fervently, groaning appealingly into her mouth. His elegant swirls and deep laves, made her swoon in his tight embrace.

'Muuumm mumm...' Bones broke the kiss and panted. 'Booth I...' He was in again, halting her lusciously. 'Ooooth...' she managed to drag her mouth from his with suction, they heard the silly noise and laughed. Her chest heaved against his, as she drew frantic breaths. She could feel his member hard against her lower stomach. 'See... No incest here,' she said cheekily. Booth laughed but wanted to ravage her right here, right now. This time she grabbed him hard, stepped to the side, and pulled him limpet like, into the pool with her.

When they came up laughing and spluttering, they went for each other again, like marauding armies invading a new land. Grinding themselves against each other. Booth gripped her t shirt and tore it apart from the neck downwards. It ripped satisfyingly easily for both of them. Her lips were on his again, and her tongue took up residence inside him. Her nimble dextrous hands pushed down his boxers. He grunted, cupping a breast in both hands and began caressing, squeezing wanting to suckle the tight aching nubs but she refused to let free his mouth. Finally he dragged his mouth off her to shout, 'Fuck!' He threw his head back, when she palmed his cock firmly. Bones grinned, delighted by his utterance but attacked his mouth again, mumbling erotically into him. He reached under the water and fumbled with her shorts button and zip.

He gave up, getting nowhere but managed to slip his hand into the crotch to touch her. She stilled, gasped and squeezed his shaft hard. Her eyes focused on his piercingly.

'I'm so wet for you, Booth.' His world just went boom. Her sexy statement ratcheted up his motor. 'I know that's a ridiculous statement when I'm submerged...'

'Oh. Bones, Sweet, sweet breasts,' he whined in his excitement and frenzy. His mouth finally got hold of one bobbing invitingly at his mouth. He latched on hard and fingered her folds, searching for her precious pip. Her hand working his helmet with a twist, he jerked and gasped, gurgling in the water, trying to reattach his mouth to her nipple.

Bones began to chuckle, he was almost drowning and didn't seem to care. 'Booth, this wasn't a good idea.'

'Yes, yes it is, one of your best,' he muttered childlike, looking pleadingly into her eyes, not wanting this to stop. She tilted her head, with the most charming smile he had ever seen her grace him with. He stilled eventually, and she took her hand off him slowly.

'Come here,' she said sultrily, taking his hand, he removed his from her shorts sadly, and went with her. She swirled in the water towards the steps and walked up a couple, let go his hand, then undid the button and zip stepping out of the silly tattered shorts. Then removed the ripped t shirt off her shoulders. Booth knelt on one of the steps in awe. Salivating. She walked down to him slowly, put her hand out for him to stand, which he did. His boxers around his ankles.

Booth knew what she had in mind and could barely breath, 'Bones, arrh Bones, my Bones...' She leant down eased his leg up with one delicate palm, slipped off his boxers and flung them on her pile.

She looked up to him. 'Brace yourself, Booth. I've dreamt of doing this to you for years.' Booth quivered, his mind heading south and into the gutter. Bones reached around to his buttocks and slid her mouth over his pulsing erection without hesitation.

'Bones! Oh!' She drew him down her throat, while her tongue flattened against his underside and pulled off with hard suction, she covered her teeth with her lips and pushed back down hard. He staggered, placing a delicate palm on her head. 'Oh, Bones,' he whimpered as she gave him a slow sensuous pace. Then when her tongue rubbed around his sweet spot he started to lose his mind. 'Bones, best, arrh yes the best,' he muttered adoringly. Her hand cupped his ass and one on his scrotum rubbing and fingering parts he never knew could give so much pleasure. She kissed along his length, appreciating his width with attentive digits and lips.

She leant back, and smiled up at him, letting his swollen crown lay heavy on her bottom lip. 'I won't come in you,' he said rather too cutely and sincerely. Bones' lips curled into a slow sizzling smile, matching the brightness of the sun over their heads.

'You better big boy or I'm not doing this right.' Booth's world just went boom _and _bang. He didn't know whether to laugh, send up a prayer or cry. He had never been allowed to before. Bones could see the flash of concern cross over his eyes. She understood in a moment. There was his insanely intellectual partner, not a stitch on, with his cock resting very comfortably on her lips. His masturbatory fantasies were sadly pathetic compared to the real thing. He blinked hard, not quite believing this was happening.

'Just relax, Bruv,' she said mockingly, popping him back between her lips, watching him watch her, as she flickered over his ridges. Booth wanted to laugh at her excellent joke but lost all train of thought. Then she was back to him with delicacy and elegant style. He had never witnessed anything so tender in his life. The way she administered to him so gently, adoringly. As if his member was the most precious thing he possessed or she had ever held.

Summoning the strength to ask his next question, 'Why? Why now?' Bones eased him free again, looking up, but still stroking him lovingly.

'We've been treading water for so long now, I think it's time we moved on,' she said tenderly, then smiled a little at him, 'And today is _such _a good day to start.' Bones kissed his tip softly. Booth caressed her drying hair, slipping his hand further down to her left breast, and whispered his fingers over her puckered nipple. She hummed, sighing it out in relief. That was his answer and agreement. 'Such a _good _day,' she muttered, closing her eyes, and slipped over him again, while he caressed her breast.

He got more and more firm the longer she went on, rolling her tongue over his notch at regular intervals. Till he almost begged for her to keep working her miracles on that particular part of his anatomy. His body struggled to cope with the excruciating bliss he was experiencing and praying her world class fellatio wouldn't give him an aneurism. Swamped by the ubiquitous sensation of Bones in him, on him, around him. Her words ricocheted around his skull too, all those lovely things she had said, eased his soul, swelling his heart. He knew this was a beginning for them, a forward step into a new era.

He could feel himself building towards his end. Normally now he would step back or pull away. He hesitated, gripping her shoulder whispering weakly, needing to be certain it was what she wanted from him, 'Yasure? Yasure-Bones? Oohoorrh yasure?'

Bones knew he was holding back, he checked several times, looking at her, then slamming his eyes shut, clenching his PC muscle to retreat his ejaculation. Deeply impressed with his obvious excellent control, she slid her hand up over his stomach, reaching for his one idle hand, held it and hummed her silent reply. Bones shifted closer to him, willing him to release.

Her reply given and permission granted, he whimpered, 'Oh. Bones, honey...' He gripped her hand so hard, she thought her flanges might fracture. He was staring down at her, as she curled her incredible tongue on his notch over and over, testing his resolve. He smashed his eyes shut again, his head went back, his neck sinews strained. Booth groaned loud, letting go his glorious agony into the cerulean sky above them and into her. Burning up in the sun's rays, sizzling towards the heavenly orb.

He couldn't help but look down to her, as she guzzled him down eagerly, relaxing herself, groaning erotically for her warm reward. 'Bones. Oh God, Bones...' He could see the tension leave her body too. As if that too was a dream finally realised. He thrust softly, while she swirled and caressed exceedingly gently now. Finally she let go his hand, grasped his shaft and rested him on her lip again, tapping him on her swollen wet lips softly. Then with care, placed a tender kiss on his crown. She nuzzled him tenderly, kissing over his belly.

Booth knelt down slowly in the water, still breathing heavily, Bones smiled warmly at him. 'There, that was a good start, wasn't it?' she asked beautifully, stroking his jaw sweetly. He nodded, pecking her lips softly, then slipped his tongue into her wonderful caring mouth she had just worshiped him with. He could taste himself inside her, which he found utterly profound and deeply touching. He felt his eyes well up and sunk back to look into her, tilting his head, letting out his emotions.

'Aww. Booth, don't...' Bones smiled, touched by his deep feelings for her and her actions, spilling onto his face.

'Sorry, I'm such a wimp when it comes to you.' She wiped his cheeks delicately of his moved tears.

'Yes, I know,' sweetly, then, 'You're a fool for me, Booth, and how that humbles me.' He smiled hard, wiping his nose quickly, sniffing. As she simultaneously played with his hair. Just then something caught their eyes. They looked over to the gates seeing them opening, ruining their tender exchange.

'Crap, quick! Haa!' Bones jumped up, laughing hard, grabbed their clothes, and ran across the grass towards the house like a champion thoroughbred filly.

'Oh. Shit.' Booth ran too, like a man possessed a second later, laughing just a hard.

She shrieked as he caught up and grabbed her ass. They ran, laughing through the house. Then up the stairs, turning left, flinging open the double doors to her master suite. 'Who was it?' Booth asked, amused as she flung their wet clothes in one of her sinks. Booth watched on, as she wrung out her t shirt and shorts. His jeans and t shirt a little damp too now.

'Ange or Russ, they have the code too. Ha!' She stilled, dropped a hip and said, 'Oh. Booth, can you imagine if they were five minutes earlier?' She screwed up her face, and shook her head at him. Booth paced over, butt naked and held her tight. She tipped her head back, to look into his handsome smiling face.

'If they were five minutes later, they would have seen waaay more,' he told her charmingly, waggling his brows suggestively.

'Humm. Quite possibly,' agreeing with a matching smile.

Thunderous footfalls approached from down the hall. Then they heard, 'Aunty Tempe??!!' came the shouts from excited pre-adolescent girls, as they crashed into Bones' bedroom.

Booth ducked behind the door, and handed Bones a towel from the pile. She winked at him, as she wrapped it around herself, saying, 'Yep, in here.' She stepped out of the bathroom, and closed the door, leaving him to redress.

'Aunty Tempe! Hi! How are you?' They leapt onto her bed and rolled around playfully. Bones walked over, giving them both a kiss and hug, While the sisters held hands, and jumped up and down on the perfectly made up bed, which Bones had no concerns for.

'I'm good. Guess what?' Bones said secretively, walking over to her dressing room. Melissa jumped down leaving her sister to her makeshift trampoline and followed her excitedly.

'What??'

'Do you remember my partner?'

'Oh. Yes, the _really _handsome FBI man?' Booth listened, smiled smugly at himself in the mirrors.

'Yes him, well, he's here. And his son, Parker is coming to join us. I was thinking you two could marry. He's just your type and around your age too.' She patted her nose with her finger. Bones took a dress off a hanger and pulled out a pair of knickers, getting dressed. Booth listened charmed with her interaction with Mellissa.

'Eww! No, Aunty Tempe! I'm not getting married. Boys smell,' she said adorably. Bones laughed, kissing her cheek. Booth huffed, shaking his head.

Just then the door of the bathroom opened. Booth was half expecting to see Bones again, but there was a scream, as a little girl saw him behind the door, naked and utterly shocked. 'Arrhh!!' They locked eyes, Booth covered his privates instantly, grimacing as she ran out.

'There's a man in your bathroom, Aunty Tempe!! A _mahaan_! With no _clothes _on!!' Emily ranted appalled, affronted, pointing back to the door of the bathroom. Booth rolled his eyes and hung his head, hearing Bones laugh hard.

'Haa! Yes that's right, I _was _aware. That would be Booth, Emily. He's just having a shower as we've been swimming,' Bones explained sensibly, calmly.

'Is he staying with you tonight in here?' Mellissa asked innocently. Then leapt to do a rolly polly on her messed up bed.

'He's going to have to. All the other beds will be in use.' She ushered the girls out, looking over her shoulder, as Booth peered around the door and grimaced at her, mouthing 'sorry' to her. Bones batted her hand to ease him, offering him a lovely smile. Booth relaxed and sighed, remembering Bones words, that he was going to have to sleep with her tonight. He smiled long and wide, stepping into the shower.

* * *

Booth came trotting down the stairs, redressed, leaving the bathroom as he had found it. He had also kindly remade her screwed up bed, after the girls had trashed it. He took a breath, and walked outside to see the girls already in the pool. Max sat on one of the recliner chairs, with a beer in his hand, smiling contentedly. Bones and Russ stood on the edge, watching the girls leap around in the water.

To him, she looked incredible; she wore a small white dress and panties, which were visible only if the sunlight shone the right way. Her hair loose and waving, just tickling her shoulders. Russ had a beer too and she, a glass of rosy coloured wine.

'Booth! Hey, great to see ya.' Max got up instantly, walking over to meet him. Bones and Russ turned to see him come over too. Bones flashed a smile at him, as he shook Maxs' hand firmly. 'Oh! Come on man. We're _family_!' Max pulled him close, and hugged him, smacking his back. He had long crazy coloured shorts on and had taken off his shirt. Booth chuckled with his familiarity, looking over his shoulder to Bones. Who grinned slightly, shaking her head, amused.

'Thanks, Max,' Booth said charmed. Then Russ came over, and shook his hand.

'Hey, Booth. I understand your boy Parker is on the way?'

'Yes...' Max handed him a beer, ice cold and very welcome, he needed to replenish his fluids. 'Thanks. He's gonna love this,' Booth said, nodding towards the girls, now diving off the side. 'Um. I'm sorry about Emily seeing me earlier, it wasn't intentional,' he apologised softly. Russ patted his back and grinned wide.

'Not a problem. I keep telling them to knock before coming into a bedroom. But they just still _run _in!' He waved his hand around. 'Tempe is too soft with them.' Bones dropped her eyes, turning to watch the girls, taking a sip of wine. 'I tell her all the time to be firm with them, but she won't. Refuses to.' Booth nodded, touched by that. 'They will run her ragged, _heaven _knows what she will be like with her own come along.' He nudged his sister, she huffed and hip bumped him sweetly. Booth nodded, again taking a sip from his can, slightly embarrassed for her. He could see her blushing. She knew he had probably seen every room, the nursery too no doubt.

'So, Booth, what do you think of the house then?' Max asked, swigging down his can, and crunching it up in one palm.

'Oooh. Max, It's awesome. Fantastic,' he gushed, as Bones dropped her eyes to the grass. He caught her body language, she crossed her arm over her waist, as he spoke softly but with deep honesty, 'I think it's not just an incredible house, but a wonderful _home_. And Bones deserves to live like a queen. She has earned the right and paid her dues _countless _times. I'm so proud of her achievements... Humbled by them.' Bones looked up to him, with tears in her eyes. He smiled slightly back, seeing how moved she was.

'Well, yes, I agre...' Max didn't finish, as Bones stepped into Booth's personal space, looked deep into each of his eyes, and kissed him. Russ stepped back, giving them a little room. As Booth slipped a delicate palm around her waist, while she eased his head closer. She swirled her majestic tongue around his slowly. Max grinned wide, a smug understanding grin flashed Russ's way.

'Eeeewww! Aunty Tempe!?' Mellissa chuckled adorably, seeing them kissing. 'Stop that! Puppa come in! Come in!' Bones laughed, breaking the kiss. Booth held her a little tighter, as they looked over to Mellissa.

'Ignore her, she's anti boys at the moment. It's a phase,' Russ said knowingly, with a quirky pout but delighted for his sister and Booth. He gave her a cheeky wink, as he walked away. Max on the other hand, ran head long to the edge, jumping in with a huge splash between the girls, yelling, 'Woohooo!' The girls screamed with delight as they attacked him, crawling all over him. He threw them about and growled, scaring them as they splashed him away. Bones was right, all holy hell was breaking out in the pool.

Booth leant into her ear and whispered, 'I meant every word, Bones.' She turned her face to his, nodded slightly, her nose almost in his ear, she breathed out, and laced her finger in his.

'Thank you. I want...' she paused when there was the sound of a horn at the gates. Booth looked to her and smiled.

'That will be Todd with Parker. I told them to honk the horn.'

'Oh. Right, they just needed to push the intercom, I've set it to sound out here today.' They walked over quickly across the grass, and Bones trotted into the kitchen to let them in. Booth saw Parker looking excited at him through the windshield. Todd drove in a little, just as Bones came out again to meet them.

'Hey, Little man!' Booth gave him his knuckles, Parker tapped but his eyes were focused on the house. Todd hopped out too, going to the back of the car, pulling out Parker's kit bag.

'Oh. Woooow, Dad. Is this Bones' house?'

'Yep, isn't it awesome?'

'Yehaeerr!' Parker nodded, but his attention was drawn to the funny birds and the screams from the pool. He waved at Max, who yelled over to him.

'Hurry up, Parker! Water's getting warm!' beaming a welcoming smile at the lad affectionately.

'Hi, Parker, Todd,' Bones said a little embarrassed by their stunned faces.

'Dr Booones,' Parker oozed, amazed. 'Wooow! fantastic. You're soohooo lucky.' Bones laughed a little, touched by his excitement. 'Thank you so much for letting me come over.' Bones looked to Booth charmed and smiled.

Leaning into his face a little, said, 'You're very welcome, Parker. And _always _welcome here, anytime.' Parker kissed her cheek sweetly. 'Come on, let me show you to your, to the room you can change in.' Bones flicked her eyes to Booth, taking Parker's hand and bag, as they walked away. Booth thanked Todd and he left.

* * *

Booth walked up the stairs towards her master suite, hearing their laughing voices. He walked into the single room he had peeked in earlier. Bones sat on the bed, while Parker changed in the bathroom quickly. Booth leant on the door frame casually. Bones stood up, tucking hair behind her ear nervously.

'He likes the room apparently, especially the shower room.' Bones went to walk out but Booth stopped her by grabbing her hand, she stilled, not looking at him.

'I know now what you've done,' he whispered into her ear, his throat closing over, his eyes filling. Bones swallowed, just brave enough to look into his eyes.

'Did I do wrong?' It was a loaded question and she was fearful of asking it, but knew she had to, prepared for any consequences. Booth shook his head very slowly, moved beyond words.

'Ok. That's a relief.' Booth didn't have words but he had actions in mind. He wrapped himself around her, and squeezed. Bones clung onto him just as tightly. Parker bounded out past them, not giving the couple a second thought, squealing to get into the pool. They stood still and tight against one another, just enjoying the closeness. 'I meant what I said, you and Parker are welcome anytime. Whenever you want. when I'm away you can house sit for me. Anytime we can hang out too. They're enough rooms to choose from,' saying that with a wry smile. Booth huffed an amused snort. Bones pecked his lips, which reminded him of his next question. She began to walk away again.

'Bones?' She turned, and smiled softly. He stepped closer, grimaced, then looked pained and worried.

'What?' she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

'Umm. I'm essentially a hard FBI, _kick-_ass, gorgeous, macho man with a certain reputation to uphold; cocky belt buckle, tasteful socks and ties, fastest draw on the east 'n' west coast.' Bones giggled, leaning back on the wall, tucking her hands behind her, and nodded amused.

He continued carefully, 'However, I'm also, _crazy _in love with you.' Bones smiled wider, not moving an inch, just listening, and watching him closely. 'I was just wondering, because this is all new to me; the touch-iiing, the kiss-iiing, the most phenomenal blow _ever _in the history of the human race...' he said with simple honest humour, which had her laughing constantly. He loved to make her laugh like she was doing. It made him proud to be a man. 'If you have any aversions or objections to cuddling and kissing when we are out of work? Because I'm a big softy, sappy wimp and need that from the woman I love.' Bones went to move but stopped when he continued, 'Obviously... I would go back to being a hard ass at the drop of at hat, when required and if you feel uncomfortable with my need to hold you, then...' Bones crossed the space between them, smacking a wet kiss on his lips, then pulled him down the corridor to go down stairs.

'Shut up, Booth, but just so we're clear.' They trotted down the stairs hand in hand quickly, she continued with, 'I have no objections to us being affectionate and tactile, even osculating regularly, when either of us needs that.' Booth grinned delighted, looking at his feet, as they descended. 'Oh and I love you too,' she added, said almost as an after thought. Booth stopped halfway down the stairs stunned, as Ange and Jack stood in the hall hearing her casual declaration.

'It's about _time_!' Ange said firmly, almost pissed it had taken so long to hear that. Bones stopped too. 'Have you two had sex yet? Oooh _pleeease _say you have?! '

Ange carried a bowl of pasta she had brought, while Jack barked at her, 'Ange! Behave, Wife!'

'Shut up you. I need gossip.' She walked on through to the kitchen with her bowl, seemingly unsurprised by the new revelation, that they were together. Bones and Booth chuckled, and walked in behind them, still hand in hand. Ange deposited the pasta in the fridge, pulling out a carrot stick and munched it, getting onto one of the kitchen stools. 'Come on you two. Spill, details, don't feel awkward.' She waved a charming placating hand between them.

'Just ignore her. She's just being all righteous and smug. She told me on the way over, that you two would be together now. Which I'm delighted to hear by the way, Booth and Doctor.' Jack disappeared down the cellar casually. Ange poured herself a glass of water, and splashed some ice in it from the fridge. Booth was amazed at their ease in her home, helping themselves and treating her place as if it was their own. He looked to Bones, who understood his expression, and smiled warmly at him, pecking his lips.

'I like people to feel at home,' Bones explained softly, Booth nodded.

'Aww. Honey!!?' Ange shouted over towards the cellar door.

Jack yelled back, 'Yeah?!'

'They just _kissed_!! That's so precious. Do it again, French this time.' Ange sipped her water casually. Bones walked up to her laughing, nudging her playfully.

Jack came up the steps, looking at the label on the bottle he had picked out, as Booth sat down too. Bones went to him immediately and looped her arms around his wide shoulders, kissing his cheek. Booth rubbed her arms with his palm, tilting his head onto hers.

'So have you had sex? She's soooo _good_, isn't she?' Ange flared her eyes at Booth, nodding for him to confirm.

'Ha! How would you know?' Booth asked, then looked slightly panicked realising what he had just asked.

'Arrrh. Well, we don't talk about that do we, Tempe, darliiing, it's all in the past,' Ange drooled sexily, waggling her brows suggestively at Bones.

'Take no notice, Booth, she's fishing.' Ange huffed and pouted, pulling a drawer open to show the searching Jack where the corkscrew was. Bones stood straighter, her brow furrowing.

'Why are you not drinking?' she asked Ange.

'Cos...' She looked to Jack, then back, 'I'm with chiild. Pregnant, up the duff, bun in the...' There was a yelp from Bones, as she almost knocked Booth off the stool, as she ran around to Ange, and they hugged hard and excitedly.

'Oh. Man, that's wonderful news! _Congratulations, _Jack.' Booth shook his hand hard, patting him on the back. Ange and Bones were almost in tears now, as the men looked on.

'Oh. Jack,' Bones gushed, close to tears, hugging him too. Booth went to Ange, and kissed her solidly on the cheek, hugging her.

'We've known for a month or so, we wanted to kept it quiet till... Well, you understand,' Ange said sweetly. Bones nodded, feeling Booth slip his arm around her waist, she looked to him, and smiled shyly. She knew he could read her like a novel. Booth grinned wide, pecking her lips.

'See...? They did it again.' Ange thumped Jack, almost knocking his wine out of his hand.

'Yes well, get used to it,' Jack said casually, not really interested.

'I know but it's so sweet. Look at them cuddling. I knew that 50inch plasma would sway you, Booth.' Booth jerked his head back, confused. Bones chuckled.

'What 50 inch plasma?'

'Oooo. Something you didn't know I had installed.' She pulled him, Ange and Jack followed excitedly. They all walked into the lounge. The doors were open and they could hear the kids outside running amok. Playing, laughing and screaming in the water happily. One of the guinea fowl had wandered in the room obviously disorientated, it looked a little confused.

'Shhooo, shooo, Leticia.' Bones ushered it out cutely. Booth laughed, hearing her call the bird his chosen name. Bones turned, grabbed a remote from a drawer, and aimed it at the massive mirror over the mantle. Jack stood next to him, as Ange looped arms with Bones.

'Holy mother,' Booth said, sinking to the couch directly in front of the mirror. It sparked to life and up came a menu. Bones flicked through to what she wanted, then pushed the button. The Sunday game came on and Booth visibly sunk into the couch in awe, making Ange and Bones grin stupidly at each other. Jack took the remote from her, sat next to Booth, then began explaining all the other tricks it concealed. This was obviously a boy thing, Bones mused. She kissed the top of Booth's head, softly stroking his raspy jaw, as she turned to leave them to it. Booth was engrossed and didn't react to her touch or kiss, till she was already gone.

The girls walked out in silence, looping arms. 'So, you and Booth sweetie, _finally_.' Ange rolled her eyes amusingly.

'Yes. We've not had intercourse,' They looked over to the pool and smiled, waving, while they walked towards the wood slowly. 'Although we would have if Russ and Dad hadn't turned up at an inopportune moment,' she said quietly, looking peeved.

'Shame. How did you finagle you two then?'

'I showed him the pool and went in in my shorts and t shirt. He followed and we went from there.'

'Lovely, sexy.'

'Yes, opaque t shirts seemed to turn him on.'

'Haa. I think _you _turn him on, and the sight of your breasts like that.' Ange explained sensibly, with a wry smile. Bones chuckled nodding. Ange went on, 'I have a confession, Bren.' Ange looked to the path, then up to her, slowing her pace slightly.

'Oh?'

'Yes, I called Booth that afternoon, after I saw how upset you were. I tore him off a strip. He didn't call me back for a few days but when he did, we talked for a long time.'

'What about?'

'You, money, his pride, stuff like that. He wanted to know how Jack and I coped with the huge financial differences between us. If it was such an issue like it is with him.' Bones nodded, snapping off a twig and fingered it, leaning against a tree in the welcome shade. Ange stood in front of her.

'You explained to him then?'

'Yes. I told him at first, yes I felt awkward and inferior to Jack. But that was not his fault, or yours. I explained how it took a while for me realise, that the money was not the issue per se. But that it was coming from little, to having a lot, and not being able to contribute equally. And for him it's even harder, Bren, being a man. Traditionally the breadwinner.'

Bones nodded understanding, looking up through the leaves and branches to the aqua sky above. Ange continued gently, 'I told him if he loved you, that was all that mattered. He shouldn't screw up his chance with you over his pride. To get over himself, because your financial status would never change and what was he going to do then? Pine away in a corner, unloved and heartbroken and by then, you will have moved on. Or he would _waste _you both away and that would be so unfair and selfish.' Bones smiled at her friend, touched. Ange looped her arm again, as they continued to stroll through the cool shady wood.

'Booth is worried, Bren. Worried about his gambling addiction. He's not worried for himself but is scared you won't trust him with your money. He thinks you will think it's too much of a temptation for him. I told him you were more rational than that. On that point, I don't think he was convinced though. On the bright side, he's here, you've been kissing and told him you love him. Has he told you?'

'Yes. Although he never needed to.' Ange nodded, understanding. 'But I did get an endorphin rush when he said it, in a kinda cute way.' Bones' eyes lit up at her explaining, as they passed the roosts for the guinea fowl. 'He knows I made up Parker a room but I don't think he realises why yet.' Her brow furrowing.

'He does,' Ange said knowingly, Bones stopped walking, and looked shocked. Ange pulled her onwards past the wood pile, curling around with the stone path. 'I didn't tell him why. That's for you, when you have the courage. But believe me, he knows and he's _overwhelmed _by it. By your generosity and for loving him that much... Just bide your time, let him get there on his own. It's a lot to digest so fast.'

'Fast!? Six years, Ange, _six_. I couldn't wait any longer,' Bones said desperately.

'I know, sweetie.' She patted her arm affectionately. There was a rumble of foot steps behind them. Then three wet, giggling children rushed past them on either side, as Mellissa shouted back, 'We're showing Parker, Lucy!' explaining the rush. Bones laughed, as did Ange. They followed on slowly, coming out of the woods, to walk towards the paddock, to walk to the lake.

'Do you think he went into the nursery?' Bones asked, as she opened the gate and held it open for Ange to enter.

Ange went through nodding, saying, 'I'm certain he would have.'

'Yes. I agree. I've been thinking about that, and what he must be thinking.' Bones looked a little concerned.

'Don't think, Bren. He was willing to father your child last year, he still is. When the time is right for both of you.' Bones nodded, obviously relieved to have her thoughts confirmed.

'I hope so...' The children were petting Lucy and she seemed perfectly content by all the attention. 'Oh. Ange, you're pregnant, that's wonderful, when are you due?'

'Early February. Jack is insanely happy, and so proud of himself.'

'I'm so happy for you. So happy.'

'Thanks, I'm pretty happy myself, first one of the five.'

'Five?!'

'Yes, five and if Jack keeps me ravishing me, like he has been recently, maybe six!' Bones grinned at her sexy joke, then looked off to the children, but not actually seeing them. Ange could see her absent stare cloud her eyes.

'I can still taste him,' she said wistfully almost unheard. Remembering earlier and the extremely intimate moment they shared. Ange gasped, squeezing her arm to get her to look at her. Bones snapped out of her memory, curling her lips into a smile.

'You said you didn't have sex?' Ange admonished.

'We didn't. I pleasured him.' Ange waggled her brows cheekily, wanting more details. Bones nudged her in a chastise, chuckling. 'I was good, very good.'

'And modest.' Ange sneered playfully at her,

'I did learn something quiet interesting about, Booth however,' Bones said cryptically.

'Ooo. Pray tell.' Ange rubbed her hands together, relishing the prospect of a little gossip. They sat down in the folly overlooking the pond. While the children chased Lucy around the paddock some distance away. Lucy Llama seemed to be enjoying the exercise.

'I was giving him fellatio...' she began quietly.

'Yeah I got that from the, _I can still taste him, _remark,' Ange said sardonically.

'Well, I discovered he has a very powerful pubococcygeal muscle control.'

Ange jerked her head back, furrowing her brow. 'I've never heard it called _that _before.' Bones laughed loud, shaking her head, realising Ange didn't understand and was making a witticism.

'Booth has learnt, over time, to control the PC muscle, its reflex and constriction which happens during ejaculation. He can control himself _and _his orgasm. I imagine he can sustain an erection for many hours if he so wishes,' she whispered secretively, leaning into Ange a little.

'Holy shit, Bren, really?' Bones nodded, impressed, confirming.

'Yes, Kegel exercises can be learnt. Taoist's use a variant on the same techniques. I had quite a job on my hands to get him to orgasm as nature intended.'

'But he did.'

'Yes, after he checked with me many, many times before he let go. He was so concerned for me, Ange. I think it was his first time like that.'

'No?'

'I believe so... He wept after,' Bones added, tilting her head obviously touched.

'Aww. Bren, that's so sweeeet, and sexy, and _frigging _romantic,' Ange swooned.

'I agree, very sweet...' Bones raised a brow slightly, Ange saw the tiniest of smiles flicker over her friend's lips. It was a silent comment on Booth's taste. Ange kissed her cheek and they giggled. Just as the children came pounding over and all panted, eyes wide and said in unison, 'We're hungry!'

Bones stood instantly on hearing their chorus. 'Right, of course you are, who's for BBQ?'

They all yelled, 'Yees!' 'Yeah!!' excitedly. Parker kissed her, by grabbing her around the waist and hugged her really hard. Closing his eyes into her warm stomach. 'Yes please, Dr Bones.' Then they all ran off towards the house. Bones pulled Ange up, and they walked back.

'How cute is, Parker? I could just eat him up,' Ange oozed sickly sweet.

'He's a lovely boy. We've got quite close since I've been enriching his education. Booth is rightly proud of him. They had a great vacation apparently...'

* * *

Half an hour later four men stood around the BBQ, watching slabs of meat sizzle seductively and waft mouth-watering aromas into their sniffing nostrils. Several more bottles of wine and many cans of beer had been demolished too. The men had lit the BBQ, which amused the girls no end, as it seemed to take all four of them to do it properly. There were huge debates on the best way and how many coals needed to produce the perfect temperature.

'It's quite normal behaviour for males to gather around the fire and talk. Waiting for the food they have slaughtered to be cooked. It's very primal.' Bones explained sensibly.

Ange huffed amused at her explanation, 'Lazy more like, while we do everything else!'

'They seem content enough.' Delighted by the ease with which her family were getting on. 'Mellissa and Emily seem to have taken to Parker quite well,' Bones said, carrying out a large salad and Ange's pasta. Ange brought bread and coleslaw to the table set up beside the BBQ.

The children sat on the edge of the pool, slowly kicking their feet in the water, while eating their homemade burgers. They talked quietly now and seemed almost done in for the day. 'Yes, they're kids, Bren, put food in their mouths and give them water to play in, and you've got the right combination.'

'Haa.' Bones jumped a little when Booth snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she placed salad on a plate. He nuzzled into her throat. Bones offered him more of it, sliding her hand over his, splayed out over her trim belly.

'Hey you,' she said softly, delighting in how demonstrative he was being. He kissed up her neck to her ear, then sucked on her ear lobe very gently, letting his soft exhales seep into her ear. It made a shiver run down her vertebrae and sent blood flow south, heating her up. Ange grinned knowingly, moving away discreetly to speak to the men.

'Is this ok, does it make you feel good?' he asked tentatively. Bones almost smacked him for being his cheeky alpha male persona, the notion absurd, as she knew he must have felt her almost purr at his sultry seduction. Until she realised he was deadly serious and obviously felt inadequate somehow, needing to know. She turned her head, and stared into his waiting apprehensive expression.

Bones turned in his arms, running her hands over his chest. Then she took his hand, and led him away from others' eyes and ears. She stopped walking only when she turned around the corner of the house, well away from everyone. She peered around the corner, checking they weren't missed, and pushing him up against the wall with her hand simultaneously.

Booth swallowed, being utterly compliant. When she was sure they were free, she looked into his eyes. 'Listen to me, Booth,' she said firmly. _'Everything _you do feels incredible to me.' She gripped his hand and slipped it under her linen dress to her pussy. Booth's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard again. 'Feel that?' he nodded fast, his fingers coated already. 'That's how _good _you make me feel.' She took her hand away, leaving his there. She saw him grit his jaw, staring into her. He turned her around and pushed her up against the wall now, and slipped his middle two fingers into her.

'You sure?' he asked, taking another look around quickly. Bones nodded fast, biting her bottom lip. Her nodded confirmation and the naughty smile she flashed him, was all he needed. Bones refused to break their eye contact, although she found it almost impossible. She did purr now, her lips parting slightly. 'Booth, Ooooh.'

'I love you,' he whispered close to her lips, running his lips around to her ear and licked it out, whispering his love over and over. Then his thumb pad made tiny delicate circles over her clitoral hood, she jolted, and gasped.

'Yes, Booth, don't stop. Left side please,' she instructed softly, whispering her road map to her most responsive spots. Then Bones grinned over his shoulder, adding, _'Your _left.' She chuckled, feeling his lips curl to a smile on her ear.

'I was just getting my bearings,' covering for his wrong turn playfully. Then he readjusted slightly, watching her, asking tenderly, 'There?'

'Yes, Booth, yes,' breathily. He knew he was obviously on track because she gently rolled her hips against his feather light touch and gentle finger thrusts. Moaning very quietly, Bones tucked her face into his neck, holding him tight. He leant one the wall with a forearm, kissing, sucking her ear, then kissing down her throat. His body shielding what they were doing, in case anyone came around the corner. His erection tenting his soft jeans, she could feel it pressing into her thigh.

With the sun on her face, and burning his back through his t shirt, he moaned his pleasure too. 'Booth?' He looked into her face, she his. Booth read her as if by magic. Her spell cast effortlessly, he was enchanted and at her mercy.

'Ok,' he said softly. He eased his fingers deeper and curled them on her anterior wall, and began to massage. Bones practically melted on the spot, dripping down the wall, crooning her bliss into his face, her knees buckling slightly. Booth tucked his arm under hers to hold her up. He watched as her eyes glazed and nearly rolled back in her head, seeing her struggle to keep her eyes on his. He could tell she was liquefying under his skilful intimate hand massage. His excitement grew, wanting to see her for the first time climaxing. His cock throbbed, and couldn't help but rub himself into her thigh, to relieve some pressure.

Booth felt her clench hard on his fingers suddenly, shocking him it was so strong. Bones took a deep breath, held it, then let it go slowly. She tipped her head back down, to look into his surprised mocha eyes again. Booth joined the dots quickly, then smiled, confirming with, 'Bones?' He cocked a brow impressed.

The smile she gave him would have out powered any supernova. They both chuckled at each other and the secret revealed. They pecked lips delicately. When their soft chuckles died down, he said tenderly, 'No more, Bones. Let me make you come.'

Bones nodded a tad, licked her lips slowly, batting her lashes as if preparing for the shock to her system to come. Booth couldn't take his eyes off her, as she closed hers and began a roll and thrust with her hips. Booth massaged and smoothed her clit, barely touching it. 'Close,' she said deeply, sensuously. Booth pecked her lips, running his tongue along the curve of them, eliciting an erotic moan from her. He felt her tension build again. Her hand felt for his on her and she pushed him deeper, her mouth hung and her breathing stopped.

His fingers felt her climax first, before it registered on her features and on her lungs. His fingers almost cramped by the contractions, the severity of them so powerful. He heard a distant sound coming from her deep down. Her beautiful face blossomed into a divine smile just for him. 'LoveyouBoothloveyou,' she chanted quietly her rapturous mantra into his waiting mouth.

Bones understood the mechanism and chemistry of orgasm, she was a scientist after all. However the technicalities and processes, vanished from her mind, as she was thrown upwards and outwards, hurtling head long into the platinum lined clouds. Booth watched her float back down on breathy sighs. He thought she looked like a descending angel. His heart fit to burst with joy. His Bones was climaxing, on him, around him, and by his actions.

Lucy llama, watched on over the fence, chewing grass nonchalantly.

Her hand stopped his already slowing massage completely. Then she dropped her head to his shoulder, to regain her breath. Booth leant into her, withdrawing slowly from her, to just smooth a slow circle over her petals, bringing her down tenderly.

'Hooo,' she sighed appreciatively. 'I can't wait to feel you inside me properly,' muffled in his shoulder. She lifted her head, while he slipped her panties back over her considerately. He nodded, brought his fingers up to his mouth and watched her expression, as he licked off her off him.

'Might have to wait a while, Bones.'

'Why's that?' she queried, puzzled by his statement.

'You taste too good,' he stated simply. Bones purred again erotically at the thought. Then kissed him passionately, humming, then snapped away.

'We better get back. You go that way, I'll go this,' she said secretively, sneakily childlike, full of beans now. She ran her fingers through her hair, then kissed him solidly again. To his stunned amusement, she spun away around the corner leaving him there, with a painful erection to try to contend with.

'Bones?' He peered around the wall, to see her bouncing over the grass barely touching it, as she made her way back to the gathering. Booth leaned back against the wall, then started to chuckle. He walked on around the back of house into the kitchen, then out to the garden. By the time he got through, his erection was gone and he needed to eat.

* * *

Ange went straight up to her, grabbed her by the forearm, dragging her towards the chairs beside the pool.

'What? I need to eat,' Bones complained about being manhandled, looking longingly to the pile of BBQ.

'You've had _sex_,' Ange challenged her to lie, with narrowing eyes. Bones laughed, sat down on one of the chairs with a heavy satisfied sigh. Ange sat down beside her, plate in one hand, balancing a glass on it.

'How do you know these things?' Bones asked, astounded at her perception.

'Hu! Simple, you're glowing brighter than that sun.' She pointed to the now dipping sun, 'You've got a goofy grin that won't leave your lips, and you were both AWOL for ten minutes, doesn't take a genius to work it out.'

'Why do I not see these things?'

'Cos you don't look hard enough, girlfriend. How was it?' Ange munched her salad and pasta excitedly.

Bones shifted on her chair, then said, 'I was pleasured... and he was wonderful. Can I eat now?' Ange looked behind her and grinned, Bones looked around to see Booth standing over her, with a plate of food. He handed it to her, along with her glass of wine. Bones was so touched, her mouth dropped open, and took the items absently. He kissed her lips, then stroked his index finger over her cheek lovingly.

'Make sure she drinks, Ange, Bones lost a lot of fluids recently.' He winked at Ange, knowing damn well they were just discussing their intimate relations. Ange laughed hard, as Bones dropped her mouth open even further at his naughty joke. Booth walked away back to the men and his son, picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

'Wow, he's so hot, Bren.' Bones looked back to her plate, and smiled.

'Thoughtful too. He always brings me food.' She started to eat. The girls came over and climbed on Bones and Ange, obviously exhausted after the exciting day they'd had.

Bones rested her plate over Emily, while she curled up, cuddling her aunty. Bones kissed her head, forking pasta into her mouth.

Then Ange said to Mellissa, while cuddling her, 'Guess what?'

'What?'

'Jack and me are having a baby.' Melissa sat up, looking amazed and excited.

'Oh! A baby? When?' she asked. Emily sat up too, jiggling on Bones' lap, just as excited with the news.

'Early next year.' Melissa gripped her tightly, giggling.

'Congratulations. What do you want, a girl or boy?'

'We don't care.' Then she whispered in her ear sweetly. Melissa listened and smiled, turning to her nodding. Bones huffed, knowing what she had whispered to the small girl. Emily looked to Bones, then to Booth and back.

Emily asked curiously, 'Do you want a baby, Aunty Tempe?' Bones swallowed her wine, and pushed the girl's messy hair out of her eyes, with an enigmatic smile on her features.

'Yes, one day.'

'You only need a girl because you've already got Parker.' Bones smiled wide and looked to Ange, who tilted her head, grinning back.

Bones explained softly, 'Parker's already got a mummy.'

'I know, he told us but he did tell us, he thought you were just as lovely as his mummy.'

Obviously touched Bones said, 'Oh what a lovely thing to say.' Ange aaw-ed at Bones silently.

'We like Parker, he's really funny. He tells us jokes and doesn't mind girls. And doesn't smell,' Mellissa said seriously.

Ange chuckled adding, 'Haa. Glad to hear it.'

'Have you showed him the tree house yet?' Bones asked cheerfully. The girls brightened instantly, getting their second wind.

'No, we forgot with all the other stuff!' Melissa stood up, and shouted to Parker on his father's shoulders, while they stood with the other men. 'Park! Come see the tree house!' Parker lit up, almost leaping from his father's shoulders, eager to see.

'Cool, where!?' The kids were off again, like mini tornadoes spinning across the lawns. Booth pouted, watching the kids run off. Bones looked at him, and laughed.

'Come here, you big child. Stop pouting,' Bones admonished, amused. He slunk over to kneel beside her, resting his chin on the arm of the chair.

'You wanted to see the tree house, didn't you?' He nodded, still mute and pouting. Bones kissed his brow, fingering his hair, while he looked into her with puppy eyes. Jack came over with the other men, they sat around casually, still eating. Jack cuddled his pregnant wife.

'Booth's sulking. He wanted to go with the children to see the tree house.' Ange explained, as Jack looked perplexed at the silent agent. Who seemed stuck to Bones' eyes, everybody laughed.

'I'll show you tomorrow,' she placated him gently, then added seriously, _'After _you've built the BBQ; dug over my vegetable patch, fed Lucy, Leticia and all the other L's. Ooo, and finished off the pond, and this lawn needs mowing too.' Booth looked appalled at her extensive to-do list for him. 'Then, if you have time you can watch the game on Tivo you recorded.' Booth scurried to sit between her legs, Bones eased his head back via his stubbly chin, to look into him upside down.

'Slave driver,' he sneered playfully.

Bones leant over him, running her flat palms slowly down his chest to his abdomen. She kissed over his brow, nose to his lips, centimetre by centimetre, softly, sweetly, all at a torturously slow pace. Then whispered against his moist waiting lips, so he felt the words not just heard them, 'Gotta earn your keep somehow.'

Booth froze. Bones stilled too for a missed heartbeat, leaning back gradually to look into his eyes. He understood her invitation immediately. Ange snuck a glance at Booth's face, having one ear with her husband conversation with Max and Russ, and one with her best friend.

Booth turned without breaking eye contact with her, then slid his palms along her thighs, not as a sexual advance, totally innocently but with infinite love. However his touch still sent a ripple of something akin to raspberry sauce on vanilla ice cream on a scorching afternoon in the park. It felt cool, deliciously sweet and a rare luxury. Her eyes darted between his, thinking he must be able to see her heart pounding through her spaghetti strapped dress.

He reached around her, slipped his palms behind her back, laying his chin on her stomach, his thumbs circling softly on her lower back, looking up at her. Her pulse rate slowed, as the tension left her gradually. Seeing the answer in his eyes, and felt it in his touch. Bones hooked her legs around his thighs gently, holding him to her. She caressed his hair and face with both of her slim hands, tracing his brows, nose and jaw delicately. Brailing his contours to memory. This being the first time she could, without fear or rejection. They stared into each other in silence.

Ange relaxed, seeing Booth's trance-like expression, she knew that his slow submissive gesture was his answer. A yes to all she was offering him and all she needed from him. These two she mused, didn't need the alphabet, they never did. They always had deep meaningful conversations, through body language and via the windows to the soul. Ange thought it the most moving loving conversation she had ever been privy to. She felt her eyes sting with tears, and her chest tightened. She squeezed her husband just a little tighter.

The partners both knew what each was promising the other; a life time together. The confirmation of the deep love they both shared. To marriage and the consummation of that marriage, with a child. A lifetime of commitment to each other, barring all others.

'Shall I put the lights on, Tempe?' Max asked sweetly. Bones nodded her reply, looking up to him briefly, then back to Booth's eyes. Max got up taking his plate, and went into the house.

'We should check on the children, get them to bed,' Bones said softly. Booth nodded, and slid his body off hers slowly. All the lights came on and the pool lit up as the late summer's sun started to set in the west behind the house. 'Let's all go.' So they did.

They all walked through the garden towards the wood, Booth and Bones hand in hand, as were Ange and Jack. Bones stopped often to tell Booth about the shrubs and plants she had put in, and why she'd chosen what she had.

Max offered, 'You're just like your mother, Tempe. She loved her garden and flowers.' Booth squeezed her hand affectionately, she seemed to brighten at her father's comment.

'Yeah, do you remember she used to go crazy when we played games and trampled her flower beds?' Russ asked, rattling Bones' shoulders with his palms from behind.

Bones recalled, 'Yes, she grounded us that one year. Barred us from the garden.'

'Oh. Yeah, I'd forgotten that,' Russ said, remembering with a smile.

Booth added quietly, 'My mum was big on gardens too.' Bones rarely heard Booth talk about his mother. She looked into his gentle smile, seeing him remember her with deep affection.

'Really?'

'Yes, she was always out in the back yard with some little green _thing _in a pot. She nursed them to these big plants, then gave them away to neighbours and friends. She never kept them. I never understood that.' Booth's brow wrinkled slightly, as he looked up the path but not seeing the way ahead.

'I do,' Bones said softly. Booth looked to her as they all carried on slowly, everyone listened. 'She was obviously a nurturer, the colloquialism is an Earth Mother? She got her satisfaction and delight by seeing the plant grow up to be strong and healthy. She understood the need to let them go eventually, to blossom on their own. Just like we humans do with our offspring. She didn't need to see them bloom because she trusted her abilities, knowing that they would. And obviously... She was a very generous woman to give joy to other people, to give up something so treasured, for such a long time.' Booth wanted to weep, he was so touched, finally understanding his mother's quirk of character, knowing that his Bones did too.

'Thanks, Bones.'

'You're welcome.' She grinned at him, looping her arm through his, just to be that bit closer to him. Ange and Jack exchanged charmed glances.

'That makes perfect sense,' Russ said sweetly. They neared the tree house but there was silence. They all stopped under it, as Russ climbed up the ladders. He peered in, then turned to look at the puzzled faces. He beamed at them. 'Asleep. I'll carry them down one at a time.' Ange cooed hugging Jack, as Russ went in gathered up Emily, handing her down to Max.

'Purple room?' Max asked quietly, Emily stirred in his arms slightly. Bones kissed her head, nodding. Then Russ brought down Melissa, who mumbled a little at being disturbed. Russ smiled at his sister, while she peck her head too, and whispered, 'Sweet dreams, Lissy.'

Booth went up to find Parker on his back, arms out, absolutely blotto. He gathered him up, and fireman-lifted him down the ladders. Bones walked beside him, as they made their way back to the house.

'Awesome tree house, Dr Bones,' Parker muttered, his head lolling on his father's shoulder.

'Shhhh...' Stroking his head softly, Bones urged gently, 'Go back to sleep.'

Booth placed his son on the bed, after Bones pulled back the covers and smiled at him. Booth pulled off his short/trunks, Parker mumbled and rolled. Booth pulled the covers over him, kissing his head softly. 'Night, night, little man.' Bones stood in the doorway, watching Booth stroking Parker's head, as the small boy settled, and started to snore.

'He's so loud when he gets going.' Booth chuckled enamoured. He closed the door quietly. 'It's really cool in here, Bones, it should be boiling.'

'Air con, Booth. The whole house is kept at a constant 20 degrees. And the windows are solar reflective on this side of the house. They tint too.'

'Wow.' Bones walked slowly with him onto the landing, where they met Russ and Max on their way down too, from the other direction.

'Paaaartttaayyy...' Max rubbed his hands together, now being child free. Russ rolled his eyes, as did Bones. Booth chuckled, musing he really liked Max.

Bones chastised, 'Don't encourage him, Booth. He's serious.'

Unperturbed, Booth said, 'Cool, what shall we do?' He walked beside Max down the stairs. Max brightened at Booth's enthusiasm.

'Let's pole dance.' Russ and Bones groaned unhappily, long and hard.

'Haa! What?' Booth enquired.

'You know, you hold a broom still to your forehead, and run around it twenty times. You get dizzy and dance about for a while, it's really funny.'

'And dangerous, you got a concussion last time!' Bones chastised.

Booth laughed, then said excitedly, 'Sounds like fun, I'm in.'

Max had another idea, saying even more eagerly, knowing Booth was his partner in crime, 'Ooo. And there's this other one...'

'No!!' Russ and Bones both barked at him, walking out to the fragrant night of the garden. The BBQ was dying down now, smoking a little, the lights around the shrubs and trees gave the garden an elegant glow.

Jack and Ange were canoodaling on one of the chairs together. Max dragged Booth off to the garage to get what he need, while Bones replenished all the glasses and beers.

'Dad is corrupting Booth. Somebody will get hurt again,' she said seriously. Ange giggled at her.

Ange placated her with, 'Oh. Let them have their fun, Bren. They've been good all day.' Ange helped Bones clear away the plates and left over food to the kitchen. Just as she went to go, Booth had returned. He kissed her hard on the cheek, grabbing a cold congealed hot dog off the plate, and shoved it whole into his mouth. Booth rolled it around and beamed at her adolescently.

'Dis-_gusting_,' Bones scolded, seeing his wide smile with the hot dog wrapped around his front teeth. He growled in her face, fooling around. Bones laughed at him.

'Iss me,' he mumbled in her face. Bones shook her head, hip bumping him away, as her hands were full. Booth sulked, and wandered off forlornly. She looked over her shoulder, making her mind up in a second, then rushed over to catch up with him.

'Booth?' He turned, she kissed him hard, shockingly fast, on his greasy lips. He rose a foot, charmed she was playing along with him. 'Be off with you,' she added to her sweet smooch. 'And don't start till we're back. We want to watch you make fools of yourselves.' Booth nodded cheerfully, pecking her lips this time, before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Dr Brennan's garden air was heavy with fragrant honeysuckle. It was sultrily hot still. The constellations masked by thin high sirrus. Put there by the evaporation from the earth over the day to form after dusk. Not a breath of wind either, to take the edge of the almost unbearable humidity.

Lucy was in her stable, put away for the night, and the guinea fowl L's had wandered off to their roosts. Soft Latin rhythms seeped out into the garden from the lounge, backing the gentle laughter of exchanged escapades from Russ and Booth.

Russ, Jack and Booth had changed from jeans to shorts, and sat on the cooler grass, shirtless now. Bones was enjoying the view immensely from her chair next to Ange. A glass of wine in hand loosely held, hanging it by the rim from her limp wrist. Booth, she mused, was so well created, and knew he took good care of himself. Just looking at him made her want time to fly. The quicker it went, the sooner they could be together. Alone and intimate, to do all those things both of them yearned for. The anticipation of that was almost as painful to bear as was the humidity.

Booth laughed hard at Russ's story along with the others. Then he said, 'I got one for ya. Jared, me and my Dad used to go camping and hunting a fair bit. We would go out into the woods, set up camp and spend the day fishing, trapping rabbits. My dad taught us all that by the time we were _ten_,' he said impressively of his father. Bones smiled gently, thinking at least he did have some good times with his father. As she knew his childhood was marred by some traumatic times too.

'Anyway, this particular weekend we went with my Pops but we caught nothing all day. As usual Pops hadn't prepared properly for that. All we had with us were a few cans of beans.' Booth grinned remembering, looking around the listening, smiling gathering. 'So we cooked up these beans and had them. We sat about, chatting by the fire till the early hours. Pops had a few beers and went to his tent, then Jared and I hit the sleeping bags too.' Booth smiled charmingly wide at her. 'Now Jared, my brother has always had the smelliest feet on the planet. _Horrific_! I _hated _sharing a tent with him but Pops never let me share with him. Well this night... it was so bad, _really _bad. We had a fight about it. I wanted to leave the tent open, so I could breathe. We wrestled and he broke wind. I tell ya, once he started he couldn't stop...' A chorus of giggles rolled around the group. 'All those beans and rancid feet and no air, it was suffocating. I fought to get out of the tent but he stopped me and kept letting them go.' The party were all chuckling, as was Booth remembering.

'Jared has a wicked sense of humour and decided to pull one of his stunts. He thought it would be fun to light his... let's call them; _emanations_...' Everybody laughed. 'So he pulls out his lighter and I'm thinking it's just a lark. Pops is yelling at us to be quiet and get to sleep. Jared farts again, _major _ripper. I'm nearly sick it's so disgusting. I'm gasping for air, trying to get out, when he sparks the lighter. There's a huge _boom! _A flash of heat and a searing of our lashes. Haaa! The poly tent catches light and burns to ashes around us.' The gathered family are all in fits at his little story. 'I swear to God, it's true. Haaa! We got one hell of a roasting for that one. It took ages for our lashes to grow back too. Haa.'

'Russ used to sit on my face and flatulate. Beat him up, Booth,' Bones said, grinning hard at him, pointing to her brother, giving him the evil eye. Booth gasped horrified, narrowing his eyes at Russ. Russ began to laugh, putting his hands up in surrender to Booth.

'You got really good at holding your breath though, Tempe? It was an excellent learning curve,' Russ said as if he was doing her a favour.

'That's true, almost three minutes was my record,' she said proudly, Booth chuckled at her cuteness. Enamoured by his sweet laugh Bones didn't hesitate, feeling the gravity of him. She slipped off her chair onto her knees, and crawled cat like over to him. His smile watching her drew her in. She wormed her way between his splayed legs, face to face and kissed his lips, mouthing over his lips wetly. Then changed her head's angle and gave him three sweet soft kisses more, with a tip of her tongue slightly. Booth felt his groin jump a little, he thought that so sexy and hot. She sank back, smiling at him, as his hands gravitated to her waist.

'Come on, Booth, pole dance time,' Max said, slapping his shoulder, getting up. Booth kissed her once more, while she stood with him.

'And you, Russ. You _and _Booth.'

'Oh. Daaad,' he droned, not wanting to do a pole dance. 'Get Jack or Tempe to do it.'

'I'm not doing it!' Bones said, appalled at the thought, making every one laugh again. 'I'm a trained doctor, you may need my surgical skills later,' haughtily.

'Not in medicine,' Booth corrected.

Bones stuck her tongue out at him, then said, 'I know enough. Just don't damage anything _vital_,' she said straight faced. Booth threw his head back, laughing at her double entendre. Jack and Ange laughed too but Russ and Max missed her comment. Bones grinned mischievously at her friends.

Max set the men up on an open patch of grass, explaining to Booth what to do, while Ange, Jack and Bones stood to watch. Max stepped back and shouted, 'Go!'

Booth and Russ run around the pole, looking down it, holding the brooms to their brows, while everybody counted each full revolution they made. They started fast.

'Seventeen... Eighteen...' They counted, barely able to contain their laughter. Russ and Booth started to slow the race around, and were laughing their heads off too.

'Twenty!' came the shout, then, 'Stand up and dance,' Max instructed.

Booth staggered to his right instantly he lifted his head, his legs getting tangled but managed to stay on his feet, his arms out trying to regain his equilibrium. Russ was running one way, then the other, screaming like a girl. Booth toppled back the other way and slammed into Russ, it looked like some kind of keystone cop routine. Everybody was in fits of raucous laughter.

The dizzy men stumbled around the grass, trying to edge way from the pool. The more they tried to miss, the nearer they got, until they both fell in with huge ungainly splashes, and pathetic yelps. Max was nearly wetting himself, Ange and Jack were creased over, holding their stomachs. Bones walked over to the edge of the pool chuckling, as the wet men surfaced and spluttered, grasping the side of the pool. Bones stood over them, with her hands on her hips, shaking her head at them. They both looked adorable, and smiled at each other.

'Stay there for a few moments, your pupils are still in a state of nystagmus,' Bones explained incomprehensibly, which made Booth and Russ laugh even harder.

'That was so funny. Brilliant, Max!' Booth praised him kindly, obviously thoroughly enjoying the lark. Suddenly he grabbed Bones ankle and pulled.

'Arrrrh!!' She toppled in over his head. The place was in uproar. Max ran over and bombed in too like a big kid. Jack looked at Ange, waggling his brows, grinning wide.

'Oh. What the hell...' Ange said, they held hands and ran, jumping into the pool together, with a loud, 'Woohoo!' from Jack.

Bones swam up to Booth and smacked his shoulder, he chuckled cheekily, kissing her lips hard and fast. 'I love ya so much.' He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up, till she was towering over him, both their smiles immovable.

'Love you more,' she said just as passionately, leaning down to kiss him, holding his cheeks in her palms.

'Russ? On my shoulders,' Jack urged him over. 'Bren, on Booths.' Ange bobbed about, watching on amused.

'Ooo. Sibling fight,' Bones cooed excitedly. Booth chuckled at her, putting her on the edge of the pool, then spun, Bones climbed on his shoulders. He gripped her legs to his chest, then he waded out to meet up with Russ and Jack.

'My money's on, Tempe,' Max whispered to Ange, as they sat up on the edge of the pool, to watch the wrestling ensue. 'She's so competitive.'

'Haa! Twenty bucks says Russ wins.'

'You're on.' They shook hands, as Max added, 'No kicking, no eye gouging and no right hooks, _Tempe_!' Bones looked over and pouted at her father. 'I mean it,' he warned her again, wagging a finger at her. 'Right, are... you... ready?' The four nodded, staring at each other stupidly. 'Go!'

Booth stepped forward, surprised by Bones' savage lurch towards her brother. They wrestled frantically to get a grip, panting and going crazy to pull one another off. Booth had a job to keep upright, as she wriggled; laughed, gripped him with her knees. Basically she was manic to win and throw her brother off his perch.

'Closer, Booth! Haa! Left a bit, geerrrr!' she belted out her instructions from above. Booth was only slightly distracted by the sensation of her warm pussy on the back of his neck. He had to fight the urge run with her up stairs, on his shoulders; fling her on the bed, and do all manner of lewd things to her. 'Boooth!? Right, right arrhhh!' her screamed, chastising, dragging him back to the vital task at hand. 'Haa! Oooh! That's cheating!'

'No it isn't! _Little _sis,' Russ sneered playfully, still pulling her one way, then the other.

'Back away, back away!' Bones yelled, Booth did as instructed, laughing and spluttering. Booth threw his eyes upwards, to see her looking down. She looked stunning to Booth; her hair wild, wet and dripping, her skin glowing.

She leant down in the lull, and whispered in his ear quickly, 'You feel so good between my thighs,' sultrily.

'Not helping, Bones.' He wiped his face of splashes, highly amused and turned on. She chuckled, kissing the top of his head, then shouted, _'Chaaaarge_!!' Clipping her heals into his flanks, like she was urging her steed onwards into battle. Which of course she was. Booth powered forward through the heavy water, Bones held her palms out like a battering ram. She thumped Russ's chest, he yelped and toppled backwards, splashing into the water, as Jack collapsed into the water exhausted.

'Yeyaayh! We win! We win!' Bones jiggled up and down on his shoulders, giving her victory salute; fists clenched, arm aloft. Booth laughed delighted for her. 'Woohoo!'

Max and Ange applauded from the edge. 'Told ya. That's my girl,' he said affectionately leaning into Ange's shoulder. 'Way-ta-go, Tempe and Booth.' Bones shone at her father. Then she slipped off his shoulders, turned him and kissed him. Holding his head firmly, she marauded her tongue around his, humming her joy into him. Booth gripped her waist, toppled over and they splashed under the water, still kissing. They opened their eyes, breaking the kiss and grinned. When they surfaced they hugged hard.

'Such a good day,' Bones whispered emotionally, looking into his matching pupils. Their tender moment was broken by her dad.

'Right, I'm old, I've had enough. I bid you all good night, children.' Max stood, walking off to the house, pleased with his night's work. There was a chorus of 'Night Max/Dad.' As he dripped off to bed.

'Well done, little sis, you're-da-bomb.' Russ smacked her lips with a cheerful kiss. 'Well done, FBI. Good night, people.' Russ too traipsed off, patting Booth on the back as he went, with a charmed smile. Another chorus rose into the night above them. Booth took her hand as they waded out up the pool steps to join Ange and Jack on the chairs, and dry off a little.

'Coffee?' Booth asked kindly. Bones grinned, utterly delighted he was now relaxing into her home, and seemed eager to be as familiar as everyone else was.

'Ooo. Yeah, great, thanks,' Jack said, then Ange nodded at him too. Booth sat down on one of the chairs, and looked up to Bones.

'That's three coffees and whatever you want, Bones.' He closed his eyes, and laid back. Bones jaw dropped in horror. Ange and Jack held back their laughter, seeing her totally gob smacked. Booth opened one eye and grinned. Bones saw he was joking and she had been had. She smacked his belly in protest at his macho attitude. He laughed, then grabbed her pulling her, over him to cuddle her tightly. Booth kissed her brow sweetly.

'I'm sorry, couldn't resist. You're so cute when you pout.' Planting another kiss on her nose this time. Bones grinned, fingering his jaw affectionately. Booth wiggled her over, leaving her there, while he went off to make the coffees. Bones watched him go over her shoulder, laying down on the recliner sun bed, dripping onto the grass below.

Bones looked back to Jack and Ange reclined and entwined too.

'He's staying then?' Jack said softly, Bones grinned wider, nodding. 'I gotta say, Dr Brennan I've never seen you look happier. It's a great look on you.'

'Thank you, Dr _daddy _Hodgins.' Jack beamed at her lovely words.

* * *

The two couples sat up drinking coffee for another hour. They decided to leave the clearing up till the morning. Ange let go a long exhausted yawn, Jack pecked her lips, softly saying, 'Come on, Mummy, bed now.'

'Yes, Daddy,' she countered, Jack again sparkled like the stars. They got up as Bones looked to Booth, he smiled understanding.

'Yeah us too.' They all walked up the stairs and said good night on the landing. Bones squeezed Booth's hand, as they walked past Parker's room. Booth stopped and smiled, saying, 'Just gotta check on the little man.' Bones and Booth peered around the door, to see him sprawled out on his back, arms up, mewing sweetly. They both smiled at each other, then Booth closed the door quietly.

Bones opened her bedroom doors, and walked in slightly nervously. Booth felt it in her and himself too. He closed the doors quietly, turned to see her standing still, staring at him.

'Alone at last,' he said gently, a slight grin flirted with her lips. She swallowed, stepped forward, and took his hands in hers.

'Alone at last.' Bones stepped even closer, searching his eyes, Booth grinned hard, knowing what she was looking for; doubt. Bones grinned too after a few seconds, seeing none present. 'Let me get fresh for you, Booth.' Bones lifted his hand in hers to her lips, and kissed the back of it softly, while smiling tenderly at him. Booth thought her words extremely caring and considerate. He also found it so hot, his cock started to engorge. 'There's a small chiller in our dressing room, could you get a bottle of water for me?'

'Sure.' Bones headed off, Booth checked his stride, registering her words and the very definite, _our _dressing room comment. His heart palpitated with joy. He opened the door and found the chiller eventually, in one of the cupboards. 'Cool,' he muttered, seeing a few beers, and a bottle of wine there too. He heard the shower go on, while he wandered around the room, waiting his turn.

Bones came out with a towel around her head and nothing else, she was rubbing her hair dry, and was oblivious of the effect her entrance had on him.

Bones asked casually, wanting to know, 'Are you a practitioner of Tantra or Kegel?'

Booth jaw hung slack, his brain took a few seconds to catch up with his lips. 'Fuck, what?'

Bones snapped her head up, and started to giggle at his goggling eyes, almost popping out of his head. She pulled off her towel and shook her hair out, flipping her it back over her shoulders. Bones stepped up close to him, and said again, 'Tantra or Kegel?' Booth swirled his eyes over her body and curves once again, then looked into her eyes, smiling hard.

'Kegel,' he said softly distracted. Bones nodded understanding, Then placed her palm on his shoulder, running it down his chest delicately. She spoke the words against his lips, 'Get naked, Booth I can't wait much longer.'

'Right, yeah...' Booth practically sprinted into the bathroom. That made her chuckle harder, shake her head highly amused and deeply flattered.

While he was absent, Bones took the opportunity to make the room cosy for them. She opened the balcony doors, to let a little warm air in. She put some background music on, via the wizard TV, and pulled back the covers, rolling them to the end of the bed, making room. Finally she dimmed the lights.

She started to pour herself a glass of water, when she felt the heat of his body seep into her back. It was amazing to her, how quietly he could move. She smiled, finished pouring her beverage, noting her body's response to the heat of him. She could hear his soft breathing, and its caress of his exhales on her shoulder.

Then she felt the softest touch of his finger on the top of her spine and it slipped feather light down its line, to the top of her buttocks, Bones felt the thrill trickle along with it. 'So beautiful,' he whispered deeply. Bones could sense his tenderness in his inflections. Then both of his hands smoothed down her back to her waist, just as slowly. Booth put gentle pressure on her hips to turn, which she did, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

His eyes leaked heat and desire, his body taut and fully aroused for her. Bones smiled, then kissed his lips softly, holding them to him. His palms pushed her gently to the bed, as he knelt down slowly. His hot palms slid over her torso, each one cupped either side of a breast, where his thumbs framed her nipple. 'I'm going to make love all over you now,' he said, before his mouth covered the nipple and suckled lightly. Bones held his head to her, arched her back with the sensation of his hot wet mouth on her. One of his palms made it over to her other breast and began to caress there too.

'Booth...' she barely said sitting on the bed edge. He flicked his eyes up and eased her flat slowly.

'Can you wait just a little longer?' Running his palms again down her body. 'I want to do something I've prayed for, for years.' Bones laughed gently.

'That's not an appropriate prayer, Booth,' she said sweetly.

'Yeah it is.' He grinned, helping her backwards on the sheet. 'Do you enjoy oral pleasure?' he said sweetly.

She smiled wider, 'Let's find out, shall we?' Booth chuckled. He nuzzled her stomach licking around her navel, then into it. Bones hummed, watching him by propping up on her elbows. Then reached for his hair, letting her fingers wander aimlessly through the short strands. Booth could smell decadent perfume of her pussy, calling to him, but he resisted his compulsion to rush. He had waited so long to do this, he refused to hurry.

He kissed over her hips, watching her as she watched him. She opened her legs wider, twisting a little but not to obviously. The gentle ripple of her hips signalled she wanted him there quicker. Booth grinned against her thigh, knowing what he was doing to her. He breathed his hot breath over her core, as he leisurely went to the other inner smooth thigh. Kissing so lightly she just registered it. She rarely had to wait this long before, but she was enjoying the tease and anticipation of his first real touch. She didn't notice that she was moaning over her stilted breaths, until he whispered, 'I hope you make that sound every time we make love, Bones.' Her eyes flicked to his. 'It's very sexy.' He slipped his arms under her open thighs, easing them wider, she groaned now, the moment nearing.

'I'm so...' she mumbled her warning. Booth lowered his mouth and opened it over her swollen clit then lay his hot tongue on her. Bones nearly took off, off the bed.

'Booooth,' Her body stiffened to the bliss thrashing her senses. Then his mouth was gone and she felt bereft. Booth looked up, and grinned cheekily.

'Oh. Yeah, Dr Brennan _loves _oral pleasure,' he drooled. Bones laughed at his humour. 'You wanna watch me?' he asked his face beaming excitedly.

'Yes,' she said instantly, nodding.

'Kay.' He grabbed a couple of pillows and lay them under her back, to prop her up, his hand never left her flesh or stopped caressing. 'Comfy?' Again she nodded. Booth opened her folds slowly with his thumbs, she gasped, he flicked his eyes up to her, held her stare. Then poked his tongue into her oozing entrance, and pushed hard in and out slowly. Feeling her walls grip his tongue.

'That's, that's...' Bones couldn't make a sentence, her hands flexing in his hair. He fucked her gently for a few minutes, then drew it out licking her up, stopping short of her clitoris. He sat down on his haunches, slipped his tongue lower and did the same with her other tight entrance.

'Booth, oh God.' He kissed her again, lifted her legs up a little more angling her so he could reach all of her. 'Yes, I enjoy that too,' she offered, her cheek twitching, he nodded, mumbling happily. Then Booth returned to her soft folds, he sucked each side, his tongue swirling masterly around her, slipping a finger into her anus. She saw him stroking himself as he continued tenderly, she began to thrust a little too, at the same pace as his palm on himself. Seeing him enjoying this as well, was such a turn on.

His measured tender actions had her quivering on the edge of paradise in no time. He was moaning just as much as her, supping her juices down like a thirsty dessert Arab, reaching the long sought after oasis. Bones arched her back, feeling the pressure build to breaking point. When he eased two fingers into her sopping hole, and like before, curled them, massaging.

'Oh, Booth, exceptional,' she rushed on a pant. Then spontaneously combusted when his miraculous tongue, flickered on the left side of her clit. 'Yeeeaarheess, coming, Booth...' She couldn't think of a greater adjective to surpass the last, while her mind went AWOL and her body was enveloped in warmth and ecstasy. Booth watched as her head went back exposing her throat, her breast swayed seductively. Booth drew every last tremor from her body, and sound from her mouth, before he withdrew his fingers. Then tickled her pulsing clit with the tip of his tongue. He knew she was not over, far from it.

Finally Bones recovered her senses, and looked at him, caressing him as best she could with her hands. 'You want me to orgasm again?' He nodded with a grin, still licking her with the touch of a butterfly's wings.

'Ok, then I want to experiment with your PC muscle control.' Beaming a huge smile at him. Booth shook his head a little, chuckling at her comment. Bones tucked a palm under her head casually.

'That's my, Bones.' Booth began again just as slowly, knowing her blood flow was pooling at her core again. The coil winding up like the spring in a precision Swiss clock. His tongue was wondrous and so dextrous, his delicate flickering was perfect for her. 'You're so gentle, Booth, and so loving.' Caressing his cheek with great affection, watching his tongue swirl and play sweetly. 'Booth? I'm almost...' Booth nodded and began to suckle her. 'Oooh. Again, arrh wow.' Another climax tore up her spine, bowing her, while she pushed her hips down. This one stronger than the last, deeper felt, considerably more pleasurable.

Booth knew it would be, he could see it in her contorted body, the way she whimpered her words of gratitude for his attentiveness. Both his hands reached up to her breasts and squeezed them repeatedly. 'Yeeeesss.' She rolled and bucked into his eager mouth. He pulled her towards his mouth harder, forging his tongue inside her, holding it as high as possible. He felt the flickering contractions of her muscles massage his tongue. His cock bounced with the blood surge to it, he grunted and gripped tight his pelvic floor to control his climax. Bones began to settle slowly.

Booth stood up, then picked up the damp towel from her hair, wiped his mouth and hands, then placed it over the frame of the bed. Bones lay still and quiet. Booth kissed her belly, then knelt on the bed, picked up her hips and righted her. He gently placed both her legs either side of his, spread wide. Bones smiled at him, knowing he needed some relief now and was utterly prepared to give it. She lifted up but he stopped her, with a palm on her shoulder.

'Relax, Bones,'

'I _am _relaxed, remarkably so, thanks to you,' she cooed seductively. Booth eased her back down. His eyes travelling around her naked form, with such an expression she wanted to cry. He leant over her and kissed her gently, his special tongue flickered inside her too.

'We're slowing right down now,' he said, breaking the kiss but not their visual connection. Bones shook her head slightly not understanding.

'If we get any slower, neither of us will move.'

'That's the plan.' He readjusted his kneeling position, easing her hips towards him gently. Then took his cock in hand, slipping into her barely, just enough to sheath his defined glands. Bones' breath caught, her body jerked at the softest insertion she had ever felt.

'Oh. Booth.'

Then Booth withdrew slightly, pushed his hips forward a few centimetres, to slip his frenulum on the underside of his cock over her clit. He looked into her face, her mouth opened in ecstasy and understanding, she was practically on the verge of something very scary already.

'Oh, Booth, Booth,' her words begging for more, it felt so soft and tender and utterly sublime.

'More?' he asked sweetly, delighted she was enjoying him so much. Bones nodded, biting her lips.

He did it again, painfully slowly, getting the same reaction from her. Then over and over and over, till they were both strung so tight, neither could barely inhale fully. They fell into this pattern of gentle love making. Booth would ease just into her velvet, out again, then slip over each other's sweet spots. They did this for one revolution of the big hand on the clock. The peak of their usual orgasms pushed back to newer higher levels. They caressed incessantly, moaned, gasped and laughed softly with each other. Their love irreproachable, the mastery of each other's bodies and their own, a beautiful revelation once imagined, now confirmed.

'Are we... going to... perpetually orgasm... all night, till either one... of us passes out?' Bones asked seriously, haltingly but lacing it with a little sarcasm too, which tickled Booth, he managed a feeble chuckle. Bones lifted up her torso, taking him around his hips, then held his slippery cock in her hand. 'I've never felt so free to love anyone before.' Kissing his sweaty chest over his heart, her hand stroking down his shaft slowly. 'I've so much to give you, Booth. I've been saving it up for you.' Her eyes twinkling with her emotions.

'Oooh. Bones, me too.' He rolled to her side, laying to look into her. She reached for the towel, then wiped him down slowly. A smile curving her lips. She reached for the bottle of water, and held it to his lips, letting him drink some. He let his desire retreat, gathering air in to calm himself. Bones drank some water too, doing the same.

'I've never met a lover with such unparalleled control.' She reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. Booth looked into her eyes, she looked to him almost shyly, handing them to him. He shook his head slowly, pushing them and her trembling hand back towards her. Bones lay her head on the pillow, knowing what he was offering her. Booth mirrored her prone position, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She spent a few moments coming to terms with the weight of their decision. Booth waited and watched, while her mind ran the numbers, it took but an instant for her calculate.

Booth smiled wide, as she replaced the condoms back in her drawer slowly. The decision was made. Bones rolled back, then lifted her hips and lay over him, her eyes glued to his. She reached between them positioned him, as Booth rumbled deep in his chest. Slipping her legs either side of his thighs, Bones kissed him, rocking her hips a little, to wet his cock with her juices. Then she sat up, coupling them intolerably slowly. He seemed to go on and on, deeper and deeper. Connecting to something elusive inside her and the quivering lover under her, feeling like they were tying a bond, never to be unbroken or torn apart.

A warm breeze billowed the drapes and whooshed over their naked bodies, whistling its eerie way through the room. It felt like an omen, a divine message or endorsement.

'Oh. God.' Bones involuntarily gripped him inside her. It felt as if her body was telling her, _yes, this one, this soul, don't let go. _Her heart beat out of time for a few moments, then calmed as if it too, knew. Booth's palms gripped her hips so hard it almost hurt her flesh, to leave his finger tip bruises on her skin. They stared at each other, no words passing between them. They were still and silent for a few moments, then they started to smile, finally laughed softly. 'That was spooky,' Bones said starting to move elegantly. Booth agreed with a delicate nod. 'I have something to ask you.'

'Go on.'

'Is it ok, during these times, our intimate moments, I call you Seeley? It sounds so much more special than Booth.' He smiled, thrusting slowly up to meet her gentle movements.

'You can call me anything you like, Bones.' She grinned leaning down to kiss him, delighted.

'That's good, cos I have for years, I've got used to it now,' she whispered against his lips. Booth cocked a brow, and gave her a lecherous grin. It made her laugh seeing his flaring eyes and waggling brows. Understanding when she climaxed alone, his name was on her breath, his face in her imagination.

'That's so hot, Bones.' He rolled her over to be over her, then began to thrust long and deep, pushing out her left knee, opening her wide. Her smile broadened too, surrounding him with all her silky limbs.

'I know we are being very loving and tender, which is _wondrous, _believe me...' Bones kissed over his mouth, and down to his jugular pulse tenderly, running her nails over his back in a way akin to playing a harp.

Buuut,' he drooled, knowing what she wanted now.

It was her turn to give him a lecherous grin now. 'I won't break, Seeley.'

'Ok, will you promise me something?'

_'Any-_thing.'

'You come when you want to and not retreat. Cos I heard somewhere, the more you orgasm the better chance of us conceiving a baby.'

Deeply moved, she kissed his soft lips saying, 'Umm. You have been well informed...' Then she didn't have time for her next loving comment. Booth withdrew quickly, flipping her over and spread her legs. 'Wooopa! Haa!' Then lifted her hips, 'Haaa!' She presented happily, wiggling her hourglass buttocks invitingly. Booth growled, aimed, then pushed into her again and began to pump. 'Oh, Seeley yeahss.' He grunted home hard and fast, his hand held her hip and the other, he put on her buttock, where it coasted around her heated flesh. He watched himself slip in and out, spreading her petals wide.

'Touch yourself, play with your pearl, Bones,' he pleaded, sweat beading on his top lip and between his pectorals. Bones rolled a little and began to massage her clit expertly, delighted to oblige his whim and pleasure herself fully.

'Oh, Seeley that's... oh, oh, oh, umm.' She accompanied his pants and grunted thrusts. She reached further to feel him slip in and out. 'Thumb me, Seeley.'

Booth obeyed willingly, slipping his thumb into her tight passage and caressed. She gripped his scrotum and lifted it, pushing back to meet his inward thrust with full force. His hips made a smacking sound on her slippery buttocks.

'Yes, yes, Seeley don't stop I'm, I'mmm Oh God!' Booth felt her quake and saw her head flip back, as her neck arched. He went up another gear. Bones muffled a yell of deliverance in a hastily grabbed pillow. Booth thought it the hottest thing he had ever seen. Bones lifted up her torso, uncoupled them and pulled him down. Feral and totally wild now, it was like he had just lit the fuse and she was off like a Catharine wheel. Spinning in front of his eyes, panting, sparks flying from her eyes like ice chips.

'On your back.' Booth fell flat instantly, his libido out of control too. She mounted him reverse, and rode the hell out of him. He pumped up every atomic second, reached for her pussy and polished her gem for her.

'SeeleySeeleySeeeeeleyeerrrrhh!' Bones bounced, tossed her head, slamming herself on him. Singing his name through her rapture, into the steamy sticky atmosphere of the room their writhing bodies had produced. Booth clenched so hard it almost hurt, holding still for a few seconds. His face grimacing, his eye lids screwed up, to hold back his orgasm, but her body wanted him with her, seizing hold and refusing to let go.

'Don't!' She knew what he was doing and felt for his perineum quickly. 'Now _fucking _come, come, Seeley,' she snarled, gasping for breath.

'Bones?' he questioned, knowing if he went off now, it would be a long while before he could go again.

She turned her head around, eyeing him frantically. 'Come.' She went crazy on him, her core almost scorching his cock she was so hot. Her hips a blur, her hands' massage, all too good for him to resist, her wild vision intoxicating. Her back muscles shimmered with perspiration and flexing with her efforts and residual ecstasy. _'ComeSeeleyComebabe_.' Booth let her release him and bucked so hard, he nearly threw her off him. He felt a forceful pressure under his rock hard scrotum, and that was his last thought. He grabbed a pillow, to cover his own primal scream and grunted whimpers of rapture.

Bones slowed down to a graceful canter, riding him slowly now, a smug self-satisfied smile on her face. Then she realised via the burn in her lungs, she actually need to breathe. She inflated her lungs, then fell off in a crumbled heap beside him.

After two noisy minutes of frantic breaths from both of them, she said, 'That was the best fuck _everrrr_...' drooling elatedly, then started to giggle, stretching her arms and back out, squirming, rolling over to him. Booth's whole body glistened, his cock still cement solid. His legs in a P shape a pillow still half over his face. Bones reached over him for the water bottle and towel. Booth didn't have the energy to chastise her for her expletive, although he was quiet impressed. Nor did he have the strength to agree, even though he did, right down to his numb, tingling toes.

She sat up against the headboard, poured some water into the towel, letting it soak in. Then she wiped him down gently, over his sweaty face, neck and then to his chest. He hummed at the cooling caress of the soft towel and her tenderness. Touched so deeply by her taking care of him so sweetly. She lifted the pillow off his face properly, and smiled, chuffed at him.

He started to laugh, seeing her so jubilant, then growled at her, 'We _rrrock!' _Booth nuzzled into her face, Bones laughed again, nodding, scurrying to lay half over him. Bones wiped down his thighs, and then over his pulsing cock very gently, while resting her head on his chest.

'There, feel better?'

'Bones, I've _never _felt better.' He cuddled her gently, then continued, 'And where did you put my love juice?' he asked humorously, although he knew perfectly well what she had done. Bones sniggered, rolled off the bed and stood, taking the bottled water with her, swigging some as she walked away. He propped up onto his elbow, to watch her slink to the bathroom gracefully.

She walked in but checked her stride, leant on the frame of the door. 'Love you, Seeley Booth,' she said sweetly. Booth beamed at her, lifting higher, rising to her words with his soul rising too. He flopped back, knowing his face might look like a first timer's, after his first sexual conquest. He lay quiet listening to the sultry sounds of the background music. He mused it was soft jazz, instrumental, nothing he knew, but found it perfect for this night. He heard the shower go on. He grinned, thinking she was very considerate hygienically. Then he heard her yelp a little, he chuckled, realising she was having a cool shower.

The bed looked a mess but still gorgeous, he remembered the vision of her body against the colour of the base sheet and sighed. She had looked stunning against it, like when cream swirls into stirred hot chocolate. Invitingly delicious and knowingly sweet.

Sitting up, he took several deep breaths, and looked at Cocky. Highly impressed with him tonight. He mused he was doing very well, and she seemed to be very content physically. Cocky had one more task to perform tonight, and seemed to be relishing the prospect. He pulsed, twitched and hummed like a highly tuned Mustang. Booth stroked himself gently, inspecting himself, remembering were he had been tonight. To the deepest, warmest, safest reaches of his Bones. And that thought humbled him, because she loved him, they had made silent promises to each other. Things he never honestly thought would happen. Booth felt his eyes fill, hung his head and sent up a prayer of thanks.

Bones came out quietly, looked to Booth, and furrowed her brow, walking slowly over to him, she sat on the bed next to him.

'Y'ok?' she asked tentatively. Booth didn't lift his head, but slowly rolled into her to be held by her, so he could hold her. Bones caressed his hair resting her head on his. 'It's overpowering to think you're loved so deeply, unconditionally, isn't it? He squeezed, she felt his tears drip onto her clavicle. 'I know, Seeley deep across your heart, there're wounds that won't heal. We're both scarred and will bleed from time to time. But we have each other now. We understand the rejection and pain we've both suffered. Together with this treasure we've found, life will get easier, fuller and better. It will... I have it on good authority.'

'Whose?' Bones waited for him to lift his head to look at her, she smiled the tiniest amount, then lifted her eyes skywards slowly.

Booth chuckled softly, nestling back to his previous position and sighed. Bones said softly, 'I don't know if this is the right time.' Stroking his brow tenderly. 'You know how bad my timing can be... but I want to give you something, or at least, show you something.'

Curious he said, 'Ok.' She got up, walking into her dressing room. He couldn't see what she was doing but there was a few clunking noises, then she walked back out, with her hands behind her back. He thought she looked a little reticent now. Bones felt her heart leave her thoracic cavity and enter her oesophagus, blocking her airway suddenly.

Booth calmed her instantly with his hazel eyes, loaded with concern and love. 'It's ok, Bones,' he said, wiping his eyes. She gave him a minuscule nod, then sat on the edge of the bed again. She held a piece of paper, taking a deep breath, letting it go through puckered lips, she handed it to him. 'What is it?' Bones nodded again, barely, a gesture for him to look at it. He unfolded the sheet, then read down, looking to the bottom of the page, that's when his head rolled, so did his tears again.

'You knew... You knew I'd say yes,' he stated, lifting his eyes to look at her. Bones nodded, mute. He could see her tears beading, trembling on her beautiful lower lids, holding his image within them.

'Is it ok that I did this?' Booth hugged her so tight, that her breath left her lungs and those tears fell. After a few seconds, she snapped her arms around his lusciously warm body, and clung on to him too.

He heaved her over onto the mattress, letting the page float to the floor. He rolled her under him, and shifted his hips, held her face in his hands, kissed her, just as he pushed forwards.

They both whimpered softly with their bond re-established. One leg looped around his thigh and her hands onto his buttocks, seating him deeper with a subtle shift of her hips. They both gasped, and their eyes opened suddenly.

'Soul deep,' Booth said, still trickling tears, 'I love you _soul _deep.' Bones nodded, beginning to move with him slowly.

'Show me your heaven, Seeley.'

With their bodies entwined and synchronised, they rose, aimed breathless for the stars, beyond the darkness higher still, into the light, reaching out together... They touched the hand of God.

* * *

They lay still and quiet, holding each other, his head on her chest. Ending this night, he whispered, 'No life can equal such a death.' With eyes closed, caressing his back with the touch of a baby's breath, Bones smiled, agreeing unequivocally.

She whispered back, 'Shelley.' Booth slowly nodded on her chest. Succumbing to the night, and one another.

* * *

The house sparrows were picking at the crumbs on the BBQ table. The guinea fowl scratched around the garden, while it was cool. Chuckling, gossiping with one another, as they pecked and wandered looking for breakfast. The pool held still, mirroring the sky, blue and cloudless for yet another day. Lucy kicked her stable door, eager to graze the dewed paddock.

Three giggling children crawled on their hands and knees, deciding who should be the one to open the doors. Finally it was decided that Emily should be given the honour. She turned the knob slowly, and they all pushed in, standing, then yelling, _'Morning_!!'

Booth and Bones leapt terrified, ripped from their coma-like slumbers, as the children climbed on the bed and began to jump all over them. Booth groaned, slumped back, trying desperately to ignore them. Bones opened one eye, pulling up the sheet to cover her modesty, drawing her feet up to stop from being trampled on. 'Can we go swimming?' I'm hungry!' 'Lucy needs to go out, she's kicking her door.' 'Get up, get up!'

Ange paced in, wearing funky baggy pyjamas, and yelled, 'Out, all of you! Go annoy Uncle Jack... Scram!' The kids all screamed, and ran giggling from the bed, then room. Ange carried a tray of coffee, croissants and pancakes. She walked out onto the balcony, placing it out there, then came back in. She opened the curtains on both sides of the room, filling up the room with brilliant morning light. She stood hands on hips, at the foot of their bed.

Bones sat up, and smiled at her, leaning on the headboard, while Booth still lay still and silent. Ange asked, seeing a corpse-ing Booth under the sheet. 'Did you sex him to death, Sweetie?'

'Haa! I don't _think _so.' Bones nudged him to check, he groaned and nuzzled into the pillow. 'Not quite, obviously,' she said sensibly.

'How was it?' Ange asked casually, Booth opened an eye, looking at Bones, who looked at him briefly. She got out of bed, after pecking his brow. Bones grabbed her robe, and flung it around her, walking out to the balcony.

'It was...'

'Don't you _dare_!!' Booth shouted almost hysterically, leaping again. Bones and Ange dropped hips simultaneously, looking back over their shoulders, pouting at him.

'I was going to say, _heavenly_, no details,' Bones eased. Booth smiled, and flumped back down.

Then Ange interjected, 'Those come later,' with a wry smile attached, they chuckled hearing Booth grumble.

The ladies sat on the balcony, Ange poured the coffee and smiled, as Bones nudged her arm gently, mouthing, 'Wooooow,' rolling her eyes to the heavens, hunching up her shoulders. Ange nodded understanding, grinning prettily. She pushed the cup towards Bones, as she picked up a croissant, and began to eat it.

Booth came out wrapped in a terry robe, and kissed Ange on the cheek sweetly. Then he pulled Bones from her seat by her wrists. 'What?' Still clinging to her half eaten croissant.

Booth sat down, pulling her onto his lap, she smiled charmed now, as he held her close, looking into her eyes adoringly. 'Good morning, Bones,' he said sweetly. Bones pecked his lips, holding them there smiling through her kiss.

'A very good morning to you too, Booth... Open,' she instructed softly. He opened his mouth, she eased the croissant into it. He took a bite and chewed, neither daring to break eye contact.

Bones leaned back into him, putting her feet up on the balcony rail. While he slipped his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, they looked to the paddock. The children were dragging a very hung over Jack over to the stable to let Lucy out. Ange chuckled seeing him being so manhandled.

Bones laughed too, handing Booth her coffee, 'Drink up, you've got chores.' She smiled, hiding it from him. She felt his lips on her pulse point on her neck, and a flicker of his warm wet tongue. She brought her hand up to his hair and whispered, 'Not going to sway me or get out of them like that, Booth, don't even try.' A knowing smile in place.

'Crap.' Booth sulked, Ange laughed as did Bones. 'Not even a quickie?'

'Haa. You don't do _quickies_.' she said ironically, flaring her eyes exotically. 'Besides you must be exhausted.'

'Now _this _is the kind of gossip I like,' Ange oozed, sipping her coffee casually.

That was a challenge if ever he had heard one. Booth said seriously, 'Ange? Time us.' Bones was picked up and carried back to the bedroom through into the bathroom. Bones laughed all the way there, wriggling to get free. Ange checked her watch noting the time, picked up a croissant nonchalantly, and ate it. While she watched Lucy chase Jack around the lake, trying to bite his butt. The children ran around too, laughing at him.

By the time she had finished her coffee and the croissant, Booth returned to the balcony casually. He took a deep breath, then banged his chest, like a cave man, with a Tarzan yodel. The children and Jack all looked up confused. Ange laughed till she cried. Booth sat back down, crossed his legs at the ankles, then started on the pancakes cheerfully.

'Is Bren, Ok?'

'Hooo yes!' he drooled proudly, assuredly. 'How long?'

'Five minutes, twenty seconds.'

Booth nodded proudly, utterly impressed with himself. Bones came out in her robe; dripping wet, hair wild and hanging unattractively over her face, her body glowing, panted slightly, looking totally ravaged. She smacked him around the back of his head. Booth started to chuckle, with a smug grin plastered all over his face.

'Beast,' she reprimanded, although weakened by her sated smile.

* * *

_Jeffersonian Medical Crime Lab..._

'Oh shit... My waters just broke.'

'Really?' Booth asked, looking at the pool of liquid on the floor, aghast. 'Or have you just pissed yourself?'

Ange thumped his arm, and began to gingerly make her way towards her desk. 'Booooth! Arrrh!' she yelped, having a major contraction. This was definitely her time, not a Braxton hicks like she thought she was having earlier. She had obviously missed the signs all day.

Realising she was correct, Booth started to freak out. 'Hokay, not peed yourself. Baby on the way... Don't panic, keep calm,' he said, not being either himself. Standing still, and watching her waddle about aimlessly, obviously in some discomfort.

'I am, you obviously aren't. Call Jack,' Ange instructed, through gritted teeth, looking to him, standing paralysed.

'Jack, yes, Jack...' he mumbled, turning on the spot one way, then the next, running his fingers through his hair roughly. He finally moved over to her, leaning on the desk and panting. He started rushing around, opening drawers in her desk looking for something, she had no idea what.

'He isn't in my desk drawers... Oh! Oh! Booth, calm down. Get, Bren, she's in her office.' Ange left him to his rummaging and headed for her couch, hands on her lower back. He heeded her instruction, and trotted around to her, not wanting to touch the massively pregnant woman, flitting around and beside her, like an annoying aphid you just want to bat away.

'Jack and Bones, right. Do you want to sit down?'

'No, I want to go to hospital to deliver this... baaa-_aaaaby_!!!!' Ange reeled with pain, screaming suddenly. Booth nearly wet himself now, terrified, drawing his hands away from her instantly.

'Oh shit, shit, shit. _Bones_!!! Baby! Baby coming!!' He ran to the office door, pupils dilated looking like he was on amphetamines.

Cam had heard the shouts, and paced in quickly concerned, asking, 'What's all the commotion?'

'Cam _it's _coming, a _baby_. Jack's baby's coming.' Booth rambled in her face manically, as Cam pushed past him towards Ange, who was trying to get comfortable.

_...pu pu pu..._

'Calm down, Booth.' Cam gave Booth a sly glance, thinking he was acting like an idiot. 'You ok, Ange?' Lay down. And it's Jacks' _and _Anges' baby, Booth,' Cam corrected, helping Ange to lay on her couch, holding her hand.

Ange rolled, and screamed at him very angry, 'Get Jack now!! Aarrrh!! Stop, stop debating, I want _Jaaaack_!!' she hollered like a banshee, Cam stroked over her brow sweetly with her palm, smiling at her. Ange began to pant, while Cam started timing contractions.

With Ange hollering at him he lost it completely, and ran from the room hollering himself, _'Bones_!! Doctor needed, baby! Coming, Ange, Jack _needed_!!' he skidded into Bones office, as she stood up, and started to laugh at him looking totally freaked out.

Bones walked casually out of her office, while explaining, 'Haa. Calm down, Booth. It's perfectly natural to have a baby. One hundred are born every minute on this planet approximately.' Booth hurried her along as best he could but he thought she didn't really see any emergency, and kept wafting his hands behind her, to get her to move quicker. Absurdly thinking the extra air may gust her along quicker.

'Bones!? Baby _crowning_, I'm not _shitting _you! Move,' he rambled.

She stopped, turned around, and stroked his jaw affectionately, 'Haa! Will you calm down, Booth, you'll faint. Breathe honey. Breathe, thaaat's it.' Booth looked into her eyes calmed by her touch, and took a deep breath, nodding, blowing it out through his pursed lips.

Jack appeared ahead of them, 'Dr Brennan the protozoa in this sample suggest...' he trailed off seeing a mute, crazy pointing, jumping Booth and a glowing Bones.

'Jack, Ange has gone into labour. She's needs you,' Bones said extremely sensibly, calmly.

Jack pissed off, shouted, briskly walking over to his wife's office, 'What!?! Why didn't somebody tell me!?!'

Bones went with him, saying, 'That would be Booth's fault.' Flicking an amused smile over her shoulder to the forlorn Booth, with an apology in his eyes for Jack, who was looking daggers at him.

Booth tried to explain, 'But I got confused, Jack-Bones-Cam too many people shouting at me. There was water on the floor, I thought she had wet herself... Shit...' Nobody seemed to listening to him, so he sulked. They all walked into the office to see Ange, legs up and open, Jack trotting quickly to her side. Cam making herself busy at the business end of Ange.

'Oh. Ange, baby's coming,' Jack cooed excitedly, kissing her sweaty brow, while she managed a smile, relieved he was finally with her. 'Breathe darling, remember the breathing techniques?' A contraction hit her like a slap in the face with a cold Canadian salmon.

Phase three of labour was upon her and she was angry now, 'You remember to breathe, my ass! Breathe? Oh God!! Fuuuckkkk! Get me to drugs!!' She growled like a vicious predator in his face, staring manically at the gathered friends.

Anges rants perforated the other's conversations...

_....morphine, pu pu pu, I can't have this baby now, I haven't finished the reconstruction...pu pu pu..._

'Ok, walk, can you walk to the car?' Booth said trying to help, but it was a ridiculous statement, as it was obvious there was not time for that.

_..Tell him to fuck off... is he looking at my?.... pu pu pu..._

Cam looked up from between Anges thighs saying, 'Too late for that. Baby's coming now. Give me a hand, Dr B..' Bones kissed Anges' head calmly, and sat at the end of the couch again at the business end, snapping on latex gloves, from inside her lab coat pockets. She smiled flaring her eyes at Ange sweetly, giving her a wink of reassurance.

_....pu pu geeeerrrrrr... shit, Bren it hurts...It's all your __**fault **__husband, I knew it was a mistake to have __**sex **__with you, pu pu pu..._

At Cam's statement, Booth's anxiousness cranked up, and he rambled, 'Oh crap! I'll get a gurney. We can _wheel _her to the car. _Stick _her in my SUV, it's fairly roomy for _wide _legs.' He acted out each scene, as if it made perfect sense to him.

All three women stopped and looked at him, shaking their heads in silence for three seconds. Booth wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, after realising what he had just spewed from his blow hole, and how absurd it sounded.

Ange was off again. _.....Arrrrhh, it's coming!... _

Bones eased him gently, 'Booth, it's ok, we've more doctorates in this room than you can shake a stick at. We can deliver her,' said calmly.

'She's having a baby, here, in the lab?' he asked incredulously, knowing babies should be born in hospital and not in forensic labs.

_....Arrrh Jaaaackkk!!!... S'okay, Ange it's gonna be ok..._

'Yes. Now, draw those blinds and call 911.' Again Bones was extremely serene.

Booth really panicked now, undoing his tie and looking very pale. 'Why? what's wrong?'

Bones said looking between Ange's legs, 'Breathe, in, out, thaaat's it.' Ange complied. 'No, not you Ange, you're doing great. I meant Booth.' Then she looked to a fidgeting Agent, shouting him back to the moment, '_Booth_! Blinds? 911 for the paramedics.'

_...I thought she meant me, Jack? She was talking to, pu pu pu, suave FBI dude?...pu pu pu, Gotta push! Gotta push! Arrrrhhh ssshhiitttt!!..._

'Man, I'm having a baby...' Jack waxed sweetly, obviously overjoyed, his eyes glistening.

Ange was off again the urge to push so strong, she started to. 'No, I aaaammmm!!! Never again! never, Geeeeerrrr...'

'That's it, Ange, great, baby's coming,' Bones placated sweetly, her hands busy elsewhere.

'ARRRRRH!!' Ange yelled, both men winced, closing one eye to her obvious pain, both taking a peek between her legs.

'Heads out. Worst's over,' Bones said softly.

'Holy Mary Mother, how is she doing _that_?' Booth asked incredulously.

'Booth, shut up!' Bones snapped at him.

That did the trick and he was right back in FBI mode, 'Yes right, water? towels? No right, 911 I'm on it,' seriously, then said pulling out his cell, 'That looks _really _painful.' Pointing between Ange's legs.

'Get it out!' Ange yelled once more.

Cam asked of Booth, 'Didn't you see Parker born?'

'No I missed it, yes hello, this is FBI Agent Seeley Booth at the Jeffersonian, we need a paramedic team here, like _now_, baby being born on a couch, right now, yes, oh shit here it comes! Yes, ok thank you. quick... They're on their way.'

Bones smiled sweetly to the writhing Ange, Jack kissing her sweaty brow, whispering his love for her into her ear. Holding hands and gripping the life out of them. Bones felt the contraction and said firmly, 'One more push, Ange, big push, biiiiig push.' Ange grit her teeth, nodding at her and bore down hard.

_...Arrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhh!..._

Bones watched on awestruck as the tiny human eased its way into the light. 'Ange, beautiful, so beautiful,' she whispered with tears in her eyes, holding the baby as it slipped out.

'Pu, pu, pu, better be. Ooooooh!' Ange gasped, free of pain almost instantly the baby came to being.

'Oh. It's a boy! Ange, a boy,' Jack cooed overcome, almost weeping.

'That's the umbilical cord, Jack,' Cam said sensibly.

'Oh. Yeah, thought that was a little _large_.' He looked to Booth, and grimaced feeling a fool, then quickly to his wife, saying sweetly, 'Girl, Ange girl, I love ya, love ya, you're amazing, are you ok?'

Relaxed now, with all the commotion dying down, and no one was shouting at him, Booth verbalised his thoughts, 'Wow, she just _popped _out, cork out of a bottle I'm thinking...'

'Booth!' Everybody looked at him, he sulked again, kicking the floor looking at his shoes, like a reprimanded school boy.

'Let me hold her,' Ange said calm and serene, a mummy finally.

'There you go, Mummy. Perfect little girl. Congratulations, Daddy Jack.' Cam wrapped the baby up in the couch throw and placed her in her arms. While Bones delivered the placenta quietly. By now the paramedics arrived and filed the room with too many people. Bones spoke to them for a few moments, and snapped off her gloves. They got to work on Ange and baby.

Bones eased the smiling Booth away, after she kissed Ange and Jack on the cheek, whispering her congratulations. 'Thanks, Bren, Cam, thank you,' Ange and Jack said utterly moved and heartfelt. Bones, Cam and Booth all began to leave the room slowly.

'So cute, Bones, did ya see her _little _fingers?' Booth cooed adorably, following Bones, waggling his fingers in her face.

'Yes, Booth, let's leave them for a while.'

'You were amazing, you delivered a _baby_?' How cool is that?' Booth slipped his arm around her waist, as she walked into her office and headed for her couch to relax for a while.

'With Cam's help, and mother nature's, but yes, it was hugely satisfying. Are you ok? You got a little freaked out,' she asked concerned, sitting down, he joined her as they held hands, then sat close relaxing back to the couch. Both with sweet smiles on their faces, looking deep into one another.

'Yeah, ha. sorry, lost it for a while with all the water _gushing _and _screaming_, just threw me off my stride a little,' he rambled embarrassed at his antics. Then asked, 'Are you?'

Yes, Seeley, in three months time it will be our turn, finally.'

'Yeeeaaah, Bones, I love you soul deep.' Eyeing her seductively, he nuzzled into her neck, barely able to contain his joy.

'Don't give me those eyes, ooop, feel quick, feel?' Bones jumped a little, placing his hand on hers, on her bump.

'Wow, awesome kick! She's gonna _so _beautiful, just like you. Black belt in karate too. Haa.' He felt and smoothed their bump sweetly.

'Or as handsome as you,' Bones added, pecking his lips softly.

Booth said convinced, 'Nah, baby's a girl, Bones.'

Snagging her head back a little to take in his whole expression, she asked sceptically, 'You can't possibly know that. There's a forty nine percent chance of a boy.'

'He won't let us down, you'll see.' Booth kissed her warmly,

'Who won't?' Bones asked curiously.

Booth smiled knowingly, lifting his eyes to the heavens, just like she had done to him, on the night they had conceived. Bones smiled, recalling the unearthly gust of air that shimmered over them then, and almost, almost believed her husband's premonition.

* * *

**Author's notes: **I hope you enjoyed the balls of fluff and sexiness. Truly I do. Did you laugh? Awww, a little? Blush? Girl or boy? What was on the piece of paper? You tell me... If you're correct, I'll let you know. (Wink) Till the next time, be good, and if you can't be good, be careful... Lebxeb.


End file.
